Sky Harry and Reincarnated Heroes (Discontinued)
by 12 o'clock tree
Summary: What if Harry is a Sky and Harry being Harry he can't attract normal guardian instead a reincarnate people who aren't on the right timeline or dimension.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sky Harry and Reincarnated Heroes

 **Update: I fix the grammar as past tense, don't hope for perfection because I still learning. Thanks to Pailic-chan and Hikari Nova for mentioning the fur part. To the one who has tendency becoming grammar Nazi please go ahead, my grammar bad and nobody have to pretend the opposite. Last, thank you for your review, following and favorite. This fic a weekly update so expect it on 19.**

 **Update 18/12/2016: Fixing the grammar with Grammarly thank to Kminari who mention about it and tell me about the extension. klmkl11233 I can't open it on my browser in the normal way yeah, I'm not ignoring I just their website and it only after I install the add one and I hope the grammar finally good for all of you.**

Part one: The Sky who wish for quiet year

Harry Potter, fourteen-year-old, the boy-who-lived felt somewhat happy with how the year ended. He had a godfather, the first adult who will put him as the first priority except he still needed to return to the Dursley and their sight was putting a sour taste in his mouth.

"Get on Boy." His uncle was shoving him into the back of the seat before he said anything, like 'hey my godfather actually that mass murderer on the TV last year.'

"I had enough of you. Last year was the last straw, boy. I take you into my roof, we feed you, we take care of you right after they dump you on our doorstep and this is how you pay us!." His uncle starts to rant and hit the gas while he was glaring murder at him from the mirror.

"She's the one-"

"YOU INFLATED MY SISTER." He said turned into very interesting purple and screamed inside the car. Harry pushed back and held his wand in case Vernon start to attack him. "We have enough of your kind, Petunia and I decide you weren't welcome to our home again." His uncle then unceremoniously thrown him out of the car with his trunk and owl cage with Hedwig who screeched hatefully at Vernon.

Harry was glaring at the car while he cursing Vernon name until his car become smaller and smaller. He didn't believe they just throw him out like that. Sure he didn't love them but to just threw him like a bag of trash made him want to hurt them, maybe returning the favor for all those years.

"I'm sorry Hedwig." He said, taking the cage and releasing his most loyal friend. She was ruffling her feather and nuzzling his cheek then staring with his big eye at the direction Vernon disappear. Harry was standing up, wiping all the dust on his jeans and fix his glasses.

"I know but we need to find a place first." Hedwig nodding and fly to his shoulder. "I think it would be weird if a teenager walking with a beautiful owl like you."

"Hoot." Hedwig was nuzzling on his cheek again and puffing with his compliment but she was still nesting on his shoulder especially after she nods at his trunk and her cage. Yeah, he already weird enough, with his messy head, his scrawny body, a big lightning bolt scar on his head he certainly a weird and suspicious teenager adding Hedwig wouldn't be a big problem.

"We need to find places to live." And the wizarding world wasn't a choice for living. What happened at the end of school really waked him up, it wasn't the thousand dementor who want to eat his soul. It wasn't Sirius, his godfather, someone who could take him from the Dursley it was actually Prong, his Patronus.

When on that lake, when he wasn't seeing the sky anymore because hundred Dementor swarming around him, he could feel their greed, the darkness that grips his heart, his memories of his mom dying in front of him. When he felt his soul slowly gut out from his body that was when the forest filled with light, it was so contrasted with the darkness that sucks everything away. The light was filling him with warm, hope and he can help to think it was his Dad who was protecting him, standing as the guard from the dark.

Then he found it was himself. The memory would become his happiest memory to make a Patronus and when he thought about it, he found that once again no one saves him except himself. It was a sad fact, he was actually alone, no dad who help him, no mum who hugs him. Like the first year, it was him who kills a man, that shard of his innocence taken once again but he prefers it was himself than his friend who faced Voldemort shade. He loved them, he didn't want them to suffer like him. Not that three eleven years old should be there in the first place, he thought bitterly.

Continue with the second year, Hermione was proving herself as the greatest witch in their generation, making a polyjuice potion and Ron who loyal to him when the whole school ostracized him as the heir. In the end, it was still him who faced the monster, a seventy feet-long Basilisk with the deadly gaze and the most dangerous poison. It was suck when he was dying but at least nobody died, Ginny would be saved when Ron call the headmaster but he survived, always, somehow he knows he could wear that stupid the-boy-who-lived title. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-With-Basilisk-Poison-On-His-Vein.

His third year supposed to be the quietest, no possessed professor, no big monster who can kill with it looks. Only thousand demons and mass murderer on the loose, it was very quiet year fill up with depression and chocolate. Then he found out he a godfather and nobody was kind enough to tell him, no he knows it because he was lucky enough to be there and he has to resort to eavesdropping. As the final act, he travels time to save his godfather, it was him once again who does the saving not the other way around.

"Hoot."

"Sorry, I was daydream again do i."

"Hoot." He knows Hedwig smarter than any other owl even the magical. When she looked him with that look he knows her owl would sacrifice her life for him and he dreaded if it happens and he promised he would not let Hedwig died.

"Hoot." This time her hoot more firmed and she slaps his head with his wing.

"Yeah, no daydreaming again." He was petting her feather and trying to calm her.

He picked up his trunk and Hedwig cage. He was then checking his surrounding and found out it was still abandoned, maybe that the reason Vernon dump him here. The place looks like a dump, the wall of the building was cracking and showing part of decay, few pigeon is nesting on broken window and edge of the roof. He didn't know what part of London he was but he knows it will be dangerous once it was dark.

He fixed his glass and thought about his next plan. He needs money but he was hesitant because yes Albus Dumbledore a person who he thought as grandfather didn't hold his safety or his life in very high regard. Where was he in the first year, was the challenge to stop the Dark Lord easy enough to beaten by three first year, in the second year with the heir fiasco, where was he when he was tripped, jinxed and blamed for hurting muggleborn when one of them was his best friend and his mother but it was last year that makes him angry, why was he's godfather never put on a trial when other death eater had trial, he can protect Severus Snape a clearly known death eater who was a bastard, hated by most population thanks to his unprofessional and his favoritism toward Slytherin but he couldn't protect his godfather, his own man on his bird club, the one who fights with him, a man from his own house and someone who qualified with his second chance policy seeing Sirius is white sheep on his dark family.

"Hoot."

"Yeah, i do it again. Well, we can always call Hermione." He said, pushing his trunk passing a man who was lying on the side of the road and could be dead right now. He stopped looking down at the manor very tall teen, the only way he knows he's still alive was a small movement in his chest and very quiet groaning. He glances at Hedwig but the owl act like he couldn't see him, in fact, she only barks that sound like 'you don't have a home, no money with many enemies who want to kill you in this state and you want to stop and help someone'.

"You know I can't help it." He's saving people thing as Hermione dub it and that tingling feeling (Sometimes he thought it was flame) that was really helpful on his dangerous but very annoying on his daily life told him to help the guy.

"Sir." He asked the person. He was shaking him a bit. Harry saw his face he know it was a young person, he has slightly tanned skin, a sunny blonde hair, a whisker mark on his cheek and the clearest blue eye like a sunny sky.

"Ra-" He groans.

"What, Ra, are you hurt."

"Ra. Men." Said the teen. It was obvious he was hungry to the point of fainting. He was nodding even though ramen wasn't the best choice for dying man but it was the teen wants.

"Watch him Hedwig and I will find a shop that sells cup ramen."

"Hoot." Hedwig just does a sigh and moved her wing that told just hurry.

"Thank you, Hedwig, here a treat." He gives her few old treat and pets her feather again. He was then running and start searching a store who sold cup ramen and maybe hot water. Taking that step he knew it wouldn't be a simple as buying ramen but something more complicated than that. He knows that as he ran, he just started his official summer adventure.

Part 2 The Sun who wish for a ramen

"Bah, that's delicious. Thank you for that." He said and for the first time saw the person who saves him. He was teen around twelve by his tall. He wears hand me down shirt, a glasses on his eye and defying gravity hair with the most beautiful green eye, it was full of beauty and danger as Naruto put it. As soon he saw the person, deep down inside Naruto, exactly in his subconscious mind, in the deep part where all his memories of his previous life locked never saw by Naruto except few he felt a totally strong connection on it like his name.

They were in a meeting room, exactly like Hokage office with a projector on the wall and fifty chairs full of Naruto's or his shadow clone.

"It's Sasuke." Shout one of the clones.

"He's not Sasuke, Sasuke was Japanese and this teen clearly an Englishmen." Said the leader wearing the patented Hokage hat and robe.

"They have the same black hair that defies gravity." One of the clones stole the remote of the slide and in the screen, both Sasuke butt duck hair and Typical Potter messy hair showed right beside each other.

"So what! Many people have black hair." Shout the leader again.

"They have the same beautiful and powerful eye." Said the one who stole the remote, this time the slide showing Sasuke Sharingan eye, it was showing a deadly and beautiful two overlap triangle made from red and black. On the side, is the most complicated green eye, it holds enough shine to be warm, graceful and beautiful but it also holds enough cold to be deadly dangerous as Killing Curse itself. It also makes people go red in case of Sasuke it will be the blood who piss him but in case of Harry, it makes many clones sporting a blush.

"We still didn't have a clue if Konoha exists in future or past-" Said a very red Naruto's leader.

"He gives us ramen, I say we latch ourselves with him whether he was Sasuke or not."

"Sir Hokage we already find it." Said one Naruto's with beaming face and spring on his step. "We found nothing about the desire for revenge and desire to kill an older brother." He throws his paper and doing happy jump with other clones.

"It's Sasuke 2.0." Said one clone and soon it spread and repeated like a chant in the circle of satanist who call their lord.

"Sasuke 2.0."

"Sasuke 2.0."

"Back to your sit. This is a discussion how we approach this guy not about second coming of Sasuke." Right as he was controlling the crowd, the door opens violently. "WE'RE HAVING A DISCUSSION."

"Eeek." Said Naruto's who look ashen and shaking, he looks like he just watches the Third died again. "Sir Hokage, we detect something, sir, we tried sir! We check three times but it was there!." He wailed before he was falling to his knees and crying.

"What is it. Hurry up tell us."

"Snake. We detect the smell of snake."

"..."

"..."

"Orochimaru! He will detain Sasuke 2.0."

"Quick we need to save Sasuke 2.0."

"We have to hold him before he runs away again."

It was madness every Naruto's running around like headless chicken, everyone screaming, one of Naruto's sit on the corner and rocking his head back and forth. "Calm the fuck down." Said the leader kicking the table and hit all Naruto who was not fast enough or merely unlucky. "Alert the whole village, this emergency level five. I repeat this is emergency level five and preparation for the SSS-Rank mission. Prepare our men, burn the fire because Uzumaki Naruto has a new mission and it was PROTECT SASUKE 2.0."

"OUI."

Back, in reality, Naruto stop staring at the guy and he was grinning so big it could rip his face. "My name Uzumaki Naruto and we're gonna be a best friend. Believe it." He said in new confident and for the first time, he was shaking his Sky hand. Both flames then sparked and building a bridge that starts their friendship.

The Sky happy to finally welcome one of its element and The Sun happy to have someone to protect, it shines its way to the dark path ahead, warming both of them by the sadness that just happens to them. He acts as the shining ray to his Sky, lightning the road as the Sky took his first step.

#

"This is your apartment." He asked Naruto as he put his trunk in the corner, it was a simple apartment, there was a simple kitchenette, a bedroom, a small tv with a video game on it and many ramen cup and clothes.

"Yeah, let me fix it first Harry-chan." Naruto then moving so fast he turns into yellow flash and every clothes, furniture, and ramen cup, seem flying around and on a matter of seconds, the room becomes clean, well as clean as Naruto can.

"Wow. That was very fast." He said it was faster than a normal human. Harry was a wizard but if there any other human with a superpower, he wouldn't be surprised and especially since he just watch Naruto move fast enough to show afterimage. Yeah, he was sure there are any other humans besides wizard who has a superpower.

"Phew, that was faster than I used to." Said Naruto wiping his sweat and helping Harry to put his belonging and doing his best to made sure Harry as conformable as he could.

"You really fast Naruto and what is chan." Asked Harry as he tilted his head in such manner Naruto sport another blush and he has to face the wall and speak very loud so Harry-chan can hear him.

"Oh. Haha, sorry Harry, eh it's was the Japanese thing, you know and chan- was..."

"Was what."

"Eh it was for female or close family, I'm sorry Harry-san." Said Naruto as he put his index finger together.

"You don't have to Naruto, we are a best friend right."

"You want to be my best friend." Asked Naruto his mouth wide open, he didn't expect that, he thought Harry would act it as a joke and he wouldn't mind, even if Harry just treats like any other person.

"You said it before right. We are best friend especially I don't have a home and I hope you could let me live in here."

"Of course you can stay Harry-chan and yes we will become a best friend. Believe it." He gives another thumb up before he sat on the couch. "Ne, Harry-chan are you a wizard."

Harry was stopping his movement and watching Naruto from the corner of his eyes, he knows Naruto wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't be too careful.

"I don't mean like that, I was a squib you know. You probably know them by Malfoy, but I just curious with your owl and your trunk it kind obvious huh."

"Yeah, I'm a wizard." He thought it was pretty ironic to be saved by a Malfoy. In fact, he would never believe if someone said Naruto was a Malfoy even if it came from Naruto mouth. So he would act like he misheard the word Malfoy or maybe there was another Malfoy from the wizarding world.

He starts to walk and he notices there are many weapons on the wall for ninja, like shuriken, kunai, katana, kusarigama, senbon and maybe many other that probably hidden on the part of the apartment. He picks one, a kunai, notices few scratched on it.

"Did you practice on it often." He takes a katana and saw it as it shines in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I was very dedicated to my job being a ninja." Said Naruto with the biggest smile.

Harry put the katana on its sheath and put it back on the wall. "You don't have to smile Naruto."

"Eh, what's wrong you don't like it. I can be grumpy all the time if you like." He said with another grin.

"Yeah I don't like your smile, it was the fakest i ever see." Somehow Harry still said with the soft and gentle smile. He turns into serious as he stares into Naruto clear blue eyes. "If you sad then be sad, you don't have to pretend with me, You can be sad, be sulky, I would hear you. I know what's it like to be alone so you don't have to pretend Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to deny again but he can't utter a word and as the tear falls into his face but he was Naruto Uzumaki the best Ninja in the world, he wasn't crying, he only had manly tears of happiness.

"Yo, My name Naruto Uzumaki, the Best Ninja in the world and you Harry-chan is the first person to see my beautiful smile for the first time."

As both boys were having their manly chat about their past. Hedwig the loyal owl, watch the sky and sigh. 'And he wonders why people want a piece of him.'

At the same time deep inside Naruto mind, all the shadow clone having their own manly tear.

"Harry-chan was the best."

"He wasn't Sasuke, he was a jerk while Harry-chan the kindest people in the world."

"Sasuke wasn't a jerk."

"He was."

"Shut it." Said the leader, wiping his manly tear. "Forget the protocol, we go Kyubii rage to everyone who hurt Harry-chan."

"OUI." Said every clone pumping their fist into the air. While One clone was placings a picture frame of Harry on what they call Wall of Konoha. It has all the picture of every person in Naruto previous life and Harry just placed right beside the team seven.

Part 3 The Mist who wish for a Master who didn't fire just because he caress their cheek.

Sebastian Michaelis sure this was not his first life. Oh, he couldn't remember what his previous life is it but he just sure it was because one fact, he wasn't very comfortable on his body. His childhood is full of falling from the stair and tripped by his shoe until he was so fed up he burst himself into purple flame and needless to say, he knows this isn't his first life because that fire so alien yet having strange power was too familiar.

Once he realizes the purple fire or Hellfire as he named it can make illusion, he starts to make himself older and thing start to look better. Once he starts his career as a butler, it became up and down, he really enjoys the full work, the gardening, the cooking, teasing his master lack of height, it always seems to brighten his life. Well the bad was his master or several masters, he was specialized in children but no one seems good enough, they don't special enough, fierce enough or sometime they just too bratty he can't help to throw few knife at their way but he always feeling so much better after he imagined he was eating their soul.

Yesterday he was fired. Just because he caress his master cheek. He sighs, he almost perfect but almost and he uses his Hell flame to erase all his existence and disappeared searching for his next vic- master to serve.

'Maybe I was a pretty lady in my previous life' Muse Sebastian. 'It could explain my fixation on young boys who actually once to be my fiance but killed in a violent manner' or 'I was a mother where my son killed and taken at the height of my life. It explains my skill handling all young boys in my care.' He was sighing again, picked very high priced cucumber.

He was at the convenient store, buying his supply, normally he goes down to museum searching for a rich parent in need of a babysitter but he would be tried his luck on here. When he saw a loud blonde teen walking pass him, he couldn't help to be annoyed by his act, his voice and very vibrant hair that seem to grate him and reminding him of someone before he crashes with a person when he pays attention to the blondy and staring at the child under him.

He an uncontrollable black mane, with high cheekbone and aura of aristocrat with a lingering of innocence. He was firm, charismatic yet kind at the same time. There was burning fire inside him, a hungry and passionate fire ready to ignite. He takes his Master hand, realizing how bony is it or how he was wearing overgrown clothes and he knows someone hurt and starve his master and there would be compensation for this people.

"Are you all right, My Lord." He was smirking inside as his master throw away his confusion and become tense and ready to kill him when he becomes confused again as he said 'My Lord'. Sebastian confused too, he never calls, all his previous master My Lord, it always Master or Young Master but this teen make him use the word and it wasn't a very light word. Once he calls someone with it, he would accomplish his order with most devoted feeling and he would be finished it as fast and perfect as he could.

#

Harry know when the guy said my lord he wouldn't go out of the way from his life and add the fact his fire singing so happy it made his stomach go fuzzy was all the confirmation he needs. This person would continue to latch on him but he couldn't really hate him, he just sounds so desperate, like a lost puppy, so Harry takes his hand and brings him to less-civilian spot and he knows normality become farther when he didn't identify himself as civilian anymore.

"Okay who are you and why you call me Lord." He said. The guy or late teen had tall posture and oddly enough he was dressed like the English butler, a white shirt, with a black suit, black tied and white glove. His eye was mixed with brown and red, a face of angel and smile of a devil. The conclusion he was looking at a fucking Slytherin.

"My name whatever you wish my lord and i are your butlers."

"Well, you can tell me your name or I can leave right here and right now." The Butler was pouting when he mentions to leave him but he keeps staring at the red-brown eye. Slytherin or not he wouldn't let other walked around him again and if that means he had to show his inner Slytherin then let it be.

The Butler then sigh then smirk. "My name Sebastian and I'm just Hell of Butler."

"Isn't that talk of the devil we just talking about butler a few minutes ago."

"We didn't need Butler." He said even if they just talk about it seconds ago, he was too suspicious right now. Especially because soon people would realize he was missing and either they search and found him or he was hiding long enough all Wizarding World spiraling into madness when they found out their savior was missing.

"But Harry we need one, please."

"We don't have money."

"That won't be a problem, Master. As Potter family butler searching money is something I should do with ease. In fact, is this person a guard for you." He twitches when the guy already knows his name, it was one fact he hates as a famous person. Everybody knows his name and life.

"Yup, My name Naruto Uzumaki and I was Harry-chan personal guard." Said Naruto giving thumb his thumb up and declare it to the whole store with how loud he is.

"Yes, I think you should go home and let me do the shopping for you." He didn't have the chance to answer because Sebastian practically herds him outside the store.

"Then please protect him Naruto."

"Don't worry nothing would hurt Harry-chan with me."

"And I am here." He said dryly and follow Naruto back to their apartment.

"Isn't that great we have a new butler."

"It's just too convenient." He said, it could be enemy or Sebastian just want to be with him and with the way Sebastian keep looking at him like he wants to snatch him away and screw the consequence. Yeah, he was sure it was the latter but he wishes it was the former so he shouldn't feel too bad after he kills him if he was enemy.

"Well, we never told him our address so that's relief." Said Harry in front Naruto apartment and voila, the door was opening itself and in there was Sebastian himself.

"Welcome home Master." Said The Butler either he doesn't notice or care about his Master twitching when he saw him. "Today menu is chicken with orange sauce with tiramisu as the dessert."

Harry just rub his forehead and go with the flow something he does since he comes into the wizarding world. The apartment now looks really different, there was more furniture, all of the good quality and placed in such angle he a very rich person to live in this small apartment. The kitchen was covered with clean white tablecloth and silver utensil. He wonders where Sebastian got all this furniture until he realizes, he gives the same vibe as Dobby, so he refrained from asking. As he sat and prepared to eat he noticed Sebastian still stood beside the table. Naruto who already put the food in front his mouth stop for a moment to watch their staring contest.

"Eh, what's wrong." Asked Naruto.

"Sit Sebastian."

"I am just a mere hell butler."

"Stop saying that and I didn't ask you that, I ask you to sit and eat with us. It would be more efficient if you eat the same time with us, it's not like you doing anything besides staring me."

"Yes My Lord." Said Sebastian with a small smirk, he finally found an interesting Master, yes he wasn't perfect, in fact, he was in his own category and Sebastian more than happy to follow his order though he still wonders why he wants to eat his soul.

So it was the Mist who came after the Sunny day, The sky accepting him grudgingly but still with a lot of fonds. The Mist was like phantasm, they are a mystery, a shadow around the sky, it confuses the enemy and create an advantageous field for their sky and mostly to hide his precious Sky from who will harm him.

Right as Sebastian applied his Mist Flame to protect his Master all three factions lost Harry Potter location. The Headmaster, Ministry and Death Eater, stop from their track as they continue to remember what they are doing. When they try to explain the feeling, it was like they were obliviated except there wasn't a misty thread of magic on their mind instead it was a primal fear, like the red eye who watch them from the shadow, like the end of the world coming to them. They only have certain doom that if they continue they will die and their soul would be a feast to the black demon with the black wing.

A/ N: For confirmation. The Sun Guardian is Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto Anime while the Mist Guardian is Sebastian Michaelis is a Demon from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Anime. If the scene was too corny please blame Naruto he was that kind of guy and was Sebastian creepy enough, do you want him to be more creepy. Please answer on review.


	2. Chapter 2

Interlude: When Jewelry introduced a weapon again and Why the Password was funny for the Marauder

After they were finishing their packing and pulling Emiya from the window, Harry had a very late lunch with all his new 'friend, he doesn't really know what to call them but he was feeling they actually become something more complicated behind his back. It feels like there was a bond and while it was ridiculous it would make sense for him. Besides if there were a bond between him and his new friend he was feeling like he still feeling that he was forgetting something important, and painful if he didn't remember quickly.

"Shit, oh no, no." He said as he was running to his trunk to find all the parchment and his quill.

"Screw this, I need a pen."

"Here master."

"Thank you." He was grateful for Sebastian though this act probably made him very dependent on him in the future and he was sure it was his own personal scheme, the demon. He didn't think about it too long. He needs to write a letter to Hermione and he quickly analyzed his problem. She probably thought he was running away and probably everyone while in fact, it was Vernon who dumps him on London. Hermione was also his best friend, meaning she would be the first to know what was happening to him and she would be worried and mad at him. Dumbledore and cronies must already be visiting her, the fact they already searching for him, meaning they did visit her and there was a big chance her home being watched.

"Argh, I can't send her a letter because Hedwig but she will roast me if I don't send it."

"Dobby can send it to Miss Grangy. Dobby knows where Grangy house is and Dobby can send it without anyone see Dobby."

"Of course, thank you Dobby, you're life saver I already forget what you did in the second year. By the way, if you need anything, anything at all, you tell me, okay buddy." He was kneeling beside Dobby and staring at him to make sure he was serious.

"Great Harry Potter asks if Dobby need anything." Dobby was crying on the floor and wailing so loud Emiya kneeling down and give him a handkerchief but he was running before Dobby could return the dirty handkerchief.

"Yeah whatever you want, buddy."

*Sniff* "Dobby only wants to work with Harry Potter Sir." He said with his big tennis eyeball and looking at him with sparkling in his eye.

"Well you already did but let's made it official, you can be Sebastian assistant."

"Master, I don't need assistance." Said Sebastian who was moving to cut Dobby chant for the House-Elf and Wizard bonding.

"He probably tired himself if he tried to clean the whole castle."

"Actually as Hell of-"

"Why I'm sure I can hear him begging."

"Is this because of the shopping."

" I wasn't that vindictive." He smiled at them. "Besides this for Dobby, right buddy."

"Oh yes, yes thank you Harry Potter Sir."

"I Harry James Potter, House of Potter and Black accept Dobby the House-Elf as new House-Elf and may he serve his best and until the end of his life."

"Dobby accept." There was golden light and the bond was created and Dobby was jumping and crying.

"Well that finish, you have the same payment with Sebastian and now I have a letter to write."

Dear Mione.

I'm sorry I didn't write your letter, I had busy days. How are you, I'm quite fine but if you hear that I ran away I wasn't well maybe I did, it's complicated actually it was very simple but someone wants to make it complicated. So I want to ask if I can come to your house, so we can greet each other.

Please don't be angry.

Your best friend, Harry.

He read it thrice and fix some word before he hands it to Dobby to be delivered. While he was waiting for Dobby, he told the other to start their preparation, he had a feeling they need to go now and it would save time to move now because he would search his godfather after his meeting with Hermione.

"Here you go, Sir."

"Thanks." He carefully opens the letter and read it.

Dear Harry

I was worried. You better come.

Hermione, your best friend who wait.

He gulps. "We need to hurry."

#

Dan Granger was a very ordinary dentist, he didn't have a secret job or military background or that his ancestries actually a wizard but two things he proud was he understand 80% what his daughter talking about and also he has perfect teeth. His wife also a dentist which is the reason he had perfect white teeth, they like to check each other teeth and call all it fetish but he's sure other couples do that. Now on his peaceful afternoon, three day after his precious princess come home form that frick-fracking school (He never said that out loud but every school that didn't teach math or science must be called that way) she was pacing on the carpet, muttering something under her breath when she was cursing something about Merlin boxer if he heard it right before she was running upstairs to her room and they look me weird when I said it was frick-fracking school.

Short story, her best friend, Harry boy, would like to come here, exactly on their dining room and he didn't blame the boy cautiousness, it was only a day when their headmaster from the frick-fracking school come, one day and that old man already know the boy was missing, he didn't know what other people call it but either that man like little boy or worse... either way he brought his gun the next time they come, while he never have military background he knows how to shot a hole through someone head.

They appeared like the wind, without notice or sound and look like the best friend bought many male friends with him, a good looking by the way his wife saw them. The fact she was drinking wine probably cloud her judgment, four attractive men just come into his house and attract his wife and his man ego already push his logical brain to do something stupid.

"Ehm, welcome, let's sit down and we introduce each other." He was standing and gesturing for them to take the sit.

"My name Harry Potter, nice to meet you, sir." Said the green eye young boy as he shakes his hand kiss his wife's hand. He was twitching on his eye again, was the kissing necessary, what next.

"Uzumaki Naruto, best ninja in the world and Harry-chan personal guard." Said the blonde teen, with whisker marks like a cat and orange jacket thing.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of House Potter." Said the black butler who smiling seductively at everything, he even had bedroom smile on his grandma silverware collection.

"Emiya Yuki, Head of Security and food tester of House Potter." Said the white-haired man who clearly had a military background.

"Wait, I am the guard of House Potter, too." Add Naruto the ninja and he wonders and doubts this collection of man was normal even in the wizarding world.

'Yes you are and since when you become the Head Security."

"Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma Granger, nice to meet you." He said before the banter could continue if they were allowed then he was observing Harry Potter. He was normal boy, kind of short with bony hand that show it starts to full with more, he was fidgeting either by their presence but he doubt that if he could guess it was the good clothes he wear, it was clearly new clothes and abused child sometimes uncomfortable when they were wearing it because they were told they never deserve it.

"So did you ran away a young man or you finally fed up with them."

"It's actually them, they kind of a dump in the street." Said the boy no, a young man who stares at him in the eye, he knows that Harry Potter was abused child, he could read it between the line from Hermione letter and every time he talks about his two friends. He knows something always happens on that frick-fracking school, especially Halloween, he always feels doom and dread and it wasn't because a small army of children who come into his house looking for candy. That eye also tells him, 'yes there was an issue in the home, I know you know but I wasn't a victim.' Harry Potter wasn't a victim, he was a survivor and if he had a son then he would be proud to have one like Harry Potter.

"You get out of their way, that's good but did you eat, did you have a place to stay. I know hiding you here would be dangerous for my family but I also know you were best friend with my princess and you also save her once and every year if my guts were right that something always happens on that... school. So if you want to hide here, go ahead I have many guns to protect both of you."

"Ah." Harry was gaping and he could feel his wife want to hug the poor boy. The school must be worse than their imagined with how surprised the young man for his offer. "Th-Thank you, sir, it was really appreciated but I don't want Hermione lost his parent because of me but once again thank you, sir, ma'am." Said the boy bowing to them.

"Call us Dan/ Call me Emma too."

"Then call me Harry."

"Harry James Potter." Said her daughter marching toward Harry, she must be hearing all the noise from her room.

"Hi, Mione." Harry was waving sheepishly and look kind of afraid of the speeding Hermione.

"Don't Mione me, I was worried about you, I didn't even touch my homework."

"I know you love me." He was hugging his best friend and part of his tenseness disappear, he knows he could always rely on Hermione.

"I leave you for three days and you already in some trouble. You even bought me a harem." Both him and his wife choking on their wine, why the hell didn't they notice that and why was that the first thing her princess noticed. Was he best friend that weird.

"It wasn't like that. How could you think like that? They were my new... friend." Even the boy hesitant and confused what to said about his new 'friend'.

"Really you said it's coincident, all of them... hot and I'm sorry if I don't believe they don't interested in you."

"What, you're not like that, I mean, I'm just Harry." He said, looking at all his new friend with a narrow eye.

"I would be pleased with your order master." Said Sebastian in a sensual whisper.

"I'm sorry Harry but what was your age."

"Fourteen."

"And what age for maturity in the wizarding world."

"Seventeen."

"Hmm." Emiya nodding and writing something in his notebook.

"Did you-, you know what forget it, I swear Hermione it wasn't like that, you act like we sleep in the same bed." He said which he shouldn't technically they did share the same bed and he knows it was Sebastian who enlarges the bed.

"But didn't we do it last night." Said Naruto and he was rubbing his forehead again after that particular comment.

"Can we talk what's important."

"You better explaining it to me." Said Hermione and both of them sit on the couch.

"Look's like you don't need the speech husband."

"But you lost your bet honey, I know he's gay when he doesn't date with her."

"They are fourteen."

"They spent three years together, whoever boy who didn't declare her love with my princess is gay."

"It probably grows like sibling love. Besides didn't they have another friend, Weasley, Ronald Weasley"

"He wasn't good enough, nobody good enough for my Princess and I want my money." He scowls, the Ronald boy was good chap but it was the lack of talent beside chess at least Harry would provide her daughter with the staff he had. "Talk about the elephant in the room, we could agree your headmaster too interested with you, young man."

"See even your father agree."

"But he probably just worried Harry, he only cares about you."

"You mean he cares his weapon run away and not at his disposal. You have to open your eye, Dumbledore was manipulative he used Hogwart as his experiment field, Hermione. The first year, 'Do not get into the door on the third floor if you do not want gruesome and painful death'."

"That wasn't the right quote."

"Hermione, don't cut me." He said with silent Please. "The challenge was full of his scheme, who's the smartest on Herbology."

"Neville."

"Yes, Neville." Now he thought about it, maybe he should get closer to Neville, he wasn't really a bad companion and he really enjoyed having a friend more than Hermione and Ron. "But the question why he wants to pair me with Neville."

"Because Longbottom is on Dumbledore pocket and a head for the Light faction. Their parent also a member for Dumbledore Order of Phoenix and there was another connection, it's kinda weird and hush-hush but Harry parent and Nevile parent went into hiding at the same time also he's your god-brother."

"My what-"

"Alicia Longbottom was your godmother so was Neville godmother is Lily Evans."

"How did he know that and who are you."

"That wasn't the question Hermione, it was the fact nobody would bloody tell me about anything. Either someone accidentally tells me or I have to work my own ass for something they should tell me. I wasn't a weapon they like to use and discard, I wasn't their trash or toy for whatever scheme they want me to. I wasn't anyone property and I wouldn't let other people walk on me, not anymore." He said, his voice becomes deep and holding a magnificent power, he could feel it, like the heat that keeps rising for every word he utters, every anger he felt. There was the voice inside him, pushing him to destroy the enemy, obliterating them and fixing the balance. The Flame didn't care how he does it, they only want a sweet revenge and fixing the world an odd combination but he always odd but he control himself he didn't want to explode here, He would burn the whole house if he did that and he didn't want that after Mr. Granger offering him asylum into his house and he wouldn't, never hurt Hermione.

"I'm sorry." He said. He wasn't staring at Hermione but he knows Hermione also avoiding his eye.

"You change." Said Hermione, her voice was trembling, it's like back in the first year, right after they beat the Troll except without Ron but everything seems same, they were scared, shocked and shaking with fear after their encounter with monster except for this time they really didn't know what monster that wants to kill them, was it Voldemort or the smiling Headmaster.

"I am." He said, he couldn't stay the same, there was a war brewing in the horizon, Voldemort would be back like every year in his school but this time he comes back for real and he couldn't keep his act that everything was the same or his friend would pay the price.

"You asking big thing Harry. You asked me to change, tossing my- my belief."

"I didn't ask you that Mione but you right I was asking something big. I just, I didn't want you dead because you trust the wrong person."

"I have to think about it." She said staring him in the eye. It was the determined eye he always sees, like in the bathroom when she makes an illegal potion, breaking so many law she can't count how many or when they were breath to breathe while activating the time turner. That determined eye, the one that holds excitement for the wonder of magic. Hermione already made her choice and he knows once again, she was breaking the rule for him. Then he does something so rare, he kissed her forehead by his own action, for Harry who always shy with psychical contact, the boy who always stiff when she hugged him, kissing her and made it by his own choice was a big step for Harry and Hermione can't help to release few tear.

"I always thought you were a big sister."

*Sniff* "I know and I feel the same to you. I always look you like a brother, I mean." She was hugging him again except this time, it feels like last and first, both of them know their friendship was taking another step into something deeper. "Where are you going after this."

"I would search for Sirius and move into Potter Castle, you could always visit, just call Dobby and he would apparate you, so was your parent by the way. I have to go Mione."

"Don't kill yourself, Harry James Potter." Said, Hermione, before she kisses his cheek and running to her bedroom.

"I wouldn't. Emiya could you stay here and watch Hermione."

"Well, babysitting another young smart lady. I think I was qualified."

"Well thank you and thanks to you, Ms. and Mr. Granger. I hope you wouldn't mind leaving Emiya here."

"It's for her protection."

"Dobby it's time to go."

#

Right upstairs on Hermione bedroom, Emiya was sitting on the window, his leg was dawdling on the air. "So how old was your mom again."

"Can you hold this for me." Said Hermione, she was trying to make a special award for her room then maybe her house. "Daddy right, a boy is a bad influence, once I was a good girl who follows authority now my best friend just told me to revolt with the headmaster and I already made an award that could block the trace from the ministry." She said, she wants to distract her mind from Harry and whatever would come into her school next year and what best than making her own ward, she didn't follow Rune and Arithmancy class for play.

"Well, in case you want to be a bad girl, do you have jewelry because I have strong feeling I can tell you some wicked magic with it."

"You can use jewelry for magic." She was perking with another application for magic, she always wondered why they only use a wand and she wouldn't be surprised it was the laziness of wizard to discover other media such natural mineral.

"Of course, jewelry always a proper for a lady and I can't see why you have to limit yourself with a pointy stick, doesn't it awkward you hold wand it in your hand."

"Well-" She was holding her wand, Vine and Heartstrings of Dragon but now Emiya said, it kinda had awkward shape and it made her feel awkward at her awkward age.

"See and if you have red sweater it would speed our progress not that I have a kink in a red sweater."

#

Harry Potter was shivering, oddly they were on tropic climate by the harsh sun and a few high coconut trees when suddenly a shadow falling upon them and it was Sebastian who was holding an umbrella and a cap for him. Wonder if it was a good idea to leave Emiya there but he knows he could trust the guy, call him fool but Emiya wouldn't hurt innocent and would sacrifice his life for a stranger.

"Thank you, Sebastian, and thank you Dobby, I'm sorry if it's tired you if I know we could find another way." He was kneeling beside the elf and watching him trying to stand.

"Happy to serve." Said Dobby in a move that looks like a drunken salute.

"Well, can you find a hotel and rest Dobby in there Naruto."

"Yo, I find the best hotel and made sure Dobby rested, Believe it." Said high-spirited Naruto even the scorching sun didn't make him tired of fact it seems he was getting more energy.

"I do." He said softly as he was gazing at Naruto who quickly becomes a blur. "He bought money, right. Please tell me he did."

"If he didn't he could always smuggle Dobby, after all, he is a ninja."

Walking with Sebastian had up and down, one when you were walking a butler who holds the umbrella for you, it was clear you are rich boy and a tourist, so he got attention like scowling for people who think he was spoiled brat and honestly he wouldn't blame them but arguing with Sebastian would be wasting his time. At least he attracts many merchants in there and they were in one of Caribbean island, he was mostly buying some fruit and merchandise while asking for Sirius, white, loud, like to laugh and womanizer. Somehow it was half of the tourist but in the end, he found his Godfather on cottage across the beach.

Good news, Sirius was healthier than the last time he sees him, in fact, he had a tan and the bad news. He was naked as the day he was born, there was also Professor Lupin also naked and he didn't know what exactly he was doing right now but he guess it just some sex move and sandwiched between them was a stranger local girl, it wasn't completed if there wasn't a stranger local girl.

"Cold bed and eating rat meat. No wonder you like to be runaway criminal."

"There was good explaining for this." Said Sirius trying to save his face in front his godson. He knows he shouldn't make that speech but damn it he wants to.

"Really, come on tell me." Said Harry, he was channeling his inner Boss as he sat on the stool, his back was straight, he was crossing his hand while staring at both men. He didn't even embarrass by their stark nakedness. Sirius was cursing when Harry starts to make him like a schoolboy getting caught after their prank while Remus feeling the same but he was very busy making the sheet covering him because he didn't want to be naked in front his dead best friend son. Except for Mia, she just wants good sex and the two Englishmen was really good at it.

"Actually we kinda busy, can you get out for a second."

"No, you don't seem busy in fact you kinda laid back, right now."

Lupin was coughing and trying to find where he tosses his underwear.

"We are, it's was a nice threesome but I let you guys talk with your adopted kid or is it biological." Said Mia in her glory showing his womanhood in front of Harry, he was mostly had a twitch in his eye. "Goodbye and call me if you want talk genetic again Lupin." Said the girl kissing Lupin and patting Sirius like someone patting a dog before she gets out from the cottage with an expensive purse and a white coat.

"Do you have to be sassy and what are you doing here and who's the guy."

"I'm my master personal butler."

"Since when."

"Since I celebrated my second birthday alone, please robe them, Sebastian."

"As you wish." Said Sebastian with a wide smirk.

"What the hell pup, that was hell practiced hand. I don't even feel it." Sirius was trying not feel creeped out, he encounters a lot of thing during his life but his godson Butler can defeat all that and he wonders what happens if the Butler and Voldemort trapped in one room and now he couldn't remove that image because he was they mostly smirking to each other.

"Well, thanks for adding the creepiness, Padfoot. What's wrong cub, you seem down."

"Am I." He said, he feels on the verge of exploding again, his emotion very wired this day and somehow he knows he had to let it out or else something worse would happen. "I am kinda bitter actually, I have a whole book series about me, just read it last night and did you know I save Veela convent when I was three years old, never mind I don't even know what the fuck Veela is. It would explain the disappointed stare I got you know, the great Harry Potter actually a scared boy and lived in the cupboard instead living in the floating castle while riding a dragon. Oh my uncle also dump me at the most dangerous part of London, that alley was infested with a murderer and if I don't meet with Naruto I probably died with some my organ missing and I found the headmaster had too much interested in me and I don't want to guess what interested he has. So yeah I fucking down right now."

"Oh pup, there, there. I got you, let it out." Said Sirius, he was surprised when he could lift Harry and the fact he was so light make him feel more guilty and he promised he would do his best to take care his godson

"I'm sorry I mad at you."

"Don't be, you right I should be their pu- Harry." He was kissing Harry forehead and trying to calm him when he detects his magic, it was wild and strong. He had to sit down and now focusing to calm his Godson. Something was poking Harry magic, it wasn't threatening him but it made his emotion uncontrollable and he was remembering the old fairy tail when he was sixteen, living with James Parent. The story of Wielder of Phoenix Flame, it was said to be gifted from the Phoenix itself and it grants people a powerful and strongest Flame except there was something dangerous on it, Phoenix Flame was different from magic and it already bringing a lot of problems but it always the end of the story that made him cringe, he remembered the story when youngest brother who also want the flame and force activating without training and it said he was burned-out by his Flame, like the birth of Phoenix itself the youngest brother was burning with brilliant fire and laughing with joy as the Flame burning all his essence his surrounding until nothing there was nothing but ash.

"I was friend with your parent but you right we shouldn't just leave you." Thankfully Lupin was helping him and soon the teenager with red-eye after crying and flushing cheek was sitting in front of him very different from the confident person few minute ago.

"Thank you, I was holding a lot of things."

"That's okay Pup. Never bottle your emotion." Or you burn into ashes, said ominous voice from Sirius' head. He was shaking the voice, of course, he wouldn't let Harry burned-out down like the youngest brother on the story. He had to search the story again, surely it wasn't only Dorea who know the story.

"Beautiful family moment, I bought you young coconut water master, fresh from the tree." Said Sebastian or the butler, bringing three coconuts and he was sniffing it first but his godson drinking it straight, oh yeah didn't the story said the Wielder always had such high charisma that would bring people to protect him which is the only good point if his godson really had the Flame. Maybe that's how he got his new Butler.

"I don't know what you referencing."

"Fresh from the three." Said Sebastian again, except he really didn't know what he was referencing and he ignores it while drinking his coconut that taste like a soda.

"So what the password for Potter Castle." He asked again and suddenly Sirius become nervous and keep fixing his collar.

"Ah, you have to know that your Father was a great man." Said Sirius, who seem to like to do anything but this conversation. "Why once he takes a rest chasing for Lily and there was this three-"

"Sirius, the password and how exactly we go there."

"Um, portkey, it was old variation and the portkey can be the Heir and Head Ring or, where is it." He said, searching something, under his robe and the cottage while mumbling, 'I swear it was here, I wear it to their wedding. "It confiscated by the bloody ministry, that was Potter property, they steal my motherfucking best man ring."

"Sirius, I had it," Said Lupin showing a ring that tied to a necklace.

"Merlin, I thought I lost it. I could kiss you right now Moony." Said Sirius, holding Moony shoulder and expectantly staring at Moony while Moony trying to give Padfoot a deadpan stare.

"Did you guys need room, some condom, and a tea. Because I would, you know-"

"No, no, we're not like that Harry."

"Really, I mean I just caught both of you."

"You right Harry. Why didn't I made you howling last month, Moony."

"Sirius! it wasn't like that Harry, it just my monthly."

"..."

"You're a girl." He sad staring at Moony, he knows what monthly was. Both him and Ron had to be dragged by McGonagall when they confront Hermione at that time, needless to say, it would become very awkward February before they got back on their dynamic.

"No, Merlin No, Harry I wasn't"

"It's like the third year again." Said Sirius between his laugh, it was more like barking though. "Merlin Harry, you shouldn't say thing like that. They are sensitive." Sirius whisper conspiratorially before he was falling to laugh again.

"I wasn't a girl, it was- full moon, I am werewolf remember." Said Moony he was caught between embarrassed and holding his breath so he can join with Padfoot, this situation too hilarious add the fact Harry forget he was attacked by his werewolf form was ridiculous.

"Oh," Said, Harry who turn into beet red, he clears his throat with two men who laughing their ass on the floor. "Well, the password."

"Let me catch my breath." Said Sirius, he was changing between taking a long breath or giggling like a hormonal teenage girl. In fact, his giggling get worse until he was in his ear.

"The castle I bang Lily." Whisper Sirius before he was laughing again joining Moony and dancing while singing The Pottery Witch, a drunken song he learned last year in his common room after the trip in Hogsmeade. Needless to say, Harry sends both of them stinging hex and wish this day to end soon.

A/ N: Hope you like the new chapter, it was filler but I already have written on it. Also, hope my grammar become better but I still need a Beta, guys.

A/N 2: About the mention for Phoenix Flame, it's was referring to Sky Flame and there wasn't anything different it just different interpretation between the Mafia and Wizard but whether there a side-effect for someone who wields both magic and flame would remain a mystery because I really don't know.

A/N 3: Yes there will be kick-ass Hermione because while I ship Harry and Hermione, she wasn't only useful for a fuck or trophy, the girl punch Malfoy once and use time-travel so he could get more class. By the way, it wasn't Harem but there will be slash because don't tell me you don't expect that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/ N: Every Harry guardian already flame-active while Harry not. He would activate it, in Potter way, at the most dramatic event. Well, thank you for following and in fact we reach 100 and more follower, clearly as much as my family member. Once again thank you for Paili-chan and Hikari Nova for the fur into feather.

A/ N: I need Beta especially for the damn grammar and spelling, if any of you interested, please PM me or whatever method you like.

For everyone who wants to request Harry guardian. Sorry but I already filled it out but to MonchromeRen Shiro already on the list except I take EMIYA Archer.

Thank you for all who review, I appreciate for everyone who told me the bad grammar and I honestly working on it and I hope it's getting better but I need Beta to make sure it's perfect.

1eragon33: While it's true Naruto can be a Sky, like every leader can, he start to show that aspect until he older and since adolescence and Shippuden he ways quite the Sun with never being tired or stop being he excited way. Besides, it would be problematic if there are two Sky and to probably ease you he would have access to his Kyuubi cloak as his box weapon.

Interlude: When they found there are many golds under the Sky.

Waking up as a teddy bear and watched by his Butler was a new experience for Harry but like always he was adapting since the first time he learned to walk. So he merely rubbed his eye and put his glasses.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning master. Do you want to bath or breakfast first."

"Bath and stop calling me master." He said absent mindlessly.

"As you wish, My Lord." He tilts his head and smiled. "Let me help with that." He said, gently taking Naruto hand from his waist then throwing him to the floor.

It was at the moment something happened. The world was quiet and like watching from the depth of the ocean, he can even see every speck of dust on the air. He turns around and found Naruto who was floating in the air, it was like the time itself stop or become slow because Naruto steadily falling into the cold hard floor. He was holding two kunai and three shurikens in his hand (Where he put it, he didn't guess since Naruto wore his frog Pj). He knows Naruto was sleeping yet he was drawing his weapon meaning it was pure instinct. He was trying to scream because it clearly would kill Sebastian or injured him but he can't only watch the five weapon throw at high speed into Sebastian. Fortunately, Sebastian success in evading the weapon by bending his back like that horror movie scene and overall this experience was kind of awesome if his friend didn't just try to kill each other and pulling crazy at seven of the morning. He was guilty of that too but he never he feels that his own medicine.

He was then back in reality. He didn't know how he knows, but he just did and maybe because the world didn't have the same clarity again. Sebastian still by the side of the bed and he was hearing the whistling of metal with a black blur that passes in front of his and the thud sound of five weapons embedded on the wall behind Sebastian.

"It always important to stretch in the morning, master." Said Sebastian accompanied by the sound of his creaking bone when he straightens his back. He didn't know how but Sebastian was getting creepier and he guesses that what he got when he picked a Slytherin on the road.

"Are you all right Harry-chan." Asked Naruto who probably awake not because he threw out of the bed but because he realized Harry kinda freak out from inside.

"Yeah, I'm just-" He just what, did he have a premonition or a vision. "Deja vu, It's just deja vu."

"Really, I have that a lot too." He said as he scratched his head before he was screaming and jumping straight to his laptop. "Ah, I forget to put 'on mission' sign on my website need and it needs to be closed and argh, I haven't check my e-mail for three days."

Harry was shrugging and walking to the bathroom. Naruto already explains that he was a mercenary and he called his job as mission ranked from D to S and somehow, guarding him become SSS rank mission.

"Do you want to go first, Sebastian." He asked his butler when they stop inside the bathroom. Said Butler, of course, was breathing on his neck and now he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"No master."

"Can I ask what are you doing." He said and gently, very gently taking Sebastian hand from unbuttoning his shirt.

"Helping you, master." Harry was nodding and using his other hand, gently. So gently taking Sebastian hand away from his shirt.

"I'm fine, thank you. Why don't you made me dessert and healthy ramen for Naruto."

"But how do I know you were clean, there the hard spot to clean, master." He said with a pouty mouth.

"Get out." He was pushing him out of the bathroom and become a more red face when Sebastian whispered that spot on his ear.

"Very well, As you command My Lord."

"And call Dobby when you in the kitchen, just said Harry Potter need his help and he will show up." He closed the door and sighed, there he will busy enough until he finished his bath. He sighed in relief again when he drowned in the perfect temperature for bath and he realized it was full of bubbles, a rubber duck, and toy ship.

How young did Sebastian think he was, sure he looks younger but he wasn't six years old. He put the rubber duck and ship out his tub and continue his relaxation. He was sighing again and put the toy away and for the third, he wonders where the fuck Sebastian getting this thing.

He then wondering what happens in the bed. Was he a seer or he simply predicting what happen and talked about his new random abilities he needs to ask those two about the fire they sometimes ignite on part of their body. It was like the representation of themselves, Naruto was a brilliance yellow flame, the flame always feel warm, cheery and intoxicated while Sebastian is indigo color with a black core, it was like staring at night, cold, brilliant and full of possibilities. Like he couldn't guess what kind act Sebastian would pull next.

He stared at his palm and wonder if he can create that flame too. He rests his body the tub and concentrates. He was staring at it and imagining a fire, a meaningful fire for him but like always, it escapes his grasp, he didn't give up though. He continues to push his will, his magic until he was sweating and his breath ragged while he was trying to conjure that flame, his own beautiful and dangerous flame.

While doing that Harry didn't realize the rubber duck getting bigger and bigger until it looks as big as Hagrid head and it let out all its air and letting out some kind misery sound and flying like war plane inside the bathroom then falling as a deflated duck on Harry palm.

"At least it wasn't my aunt." He said as he put the duck. "And I could try it again and hopefully not when my life in danger." As he said that, he was cursing himself, way to go to jinx himself.

"Do you have stomach problem master."

"No!" He said and quickly finishing his bath, how the hell he heard that. He then took a towel to dry himself and put one on his waist and a second towel to dry his messy hair. When he got out from the bathroom he know it was Sebastian who put a shirt into his head and he simply lifts his hands and let the guy dress him.

*Sigh* "I think this is okay so long you don't go-" Naturally he was knee-jerking Sebastian face when he kneels 'down there'. It has resulted as bloodied nose Sebastian who was facing ceiling with Harry with a tick on both his eye.

"Ahh, finally finish the mail." Naruto was stretching on his seat and his vision fall directly into Sebastian with blood on his face and half-dressed Harry with a hanging towel that exposes the-thing-that-shouldn't-be-seen. The summary was a human can have the red face with the different reason, with your own blood, with blush seeing your chan and simply anger.

"Time to take bath." Said Naruto loudly and running into the bathroom.

"As a teenager, it is important to finish your bath with cold water because it closes your pore so you don't have a pimple. On the side note, it also reduce-"

"Sorry." Said Harry when he 'accidentally' step into Sebastian and he goes to find a private place to dress.

#

The breakfast was in more calm manner, nothing really happens, Harry still need to remind Sebastian to eat with them, he still had English breakfast and Naruto can eat anything so long you add the word ramen on it.

"What is this." Asked Naruto seeing the bowl of green, only green and nothing but the green.

"Veggie Ramen, special for you." Said Sebastian, he was drinking his fancy tea on his fancy cup.

"Well, it's still ramen." Said Naruto snapped the chopstick and lifting his bowl and start to eat. Sebastian was watched it with a delicate frown and Harry could guess, he hopes Naruto would complain and refuse to eat it so he could force feed him or something like that, you never sure when it comes to Sebastian.

"By the way where is Dobby."

"He's gone, he said good house-elf is house-elf who never be seen." Harry was nodding and plain staring at Sebastian. "A butler is different than house-elf and sometimes my face can calm your guest, Master." He finished with a smile again.

"I guess that's true." Said, Harry, as he bit his muffin. "So long you don't open your mouth, I mean."

Naruto put his bowl and sneezed. He was simply amazed by the best-suppressed laugh he ever saw.

"You hurt my feeling Master."

Harry with deadpanned look said. "I'm sure as Hell of Butler it was your heart was the first thing sacrifice."

Naruto was choking on his food and coughing on the floor, he already standing up before Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder and told him to sit down and he was fixing his glove while standing behind Naruto.

"Let me help you." He slaps Naruto back so strong it was broccoli and blood that get out from Naruto mouth.

"You okay." He said staring at blood and red broccoli, this morning was becoming more like a horror movie for every second pass.

"Yeah, Harry-chan. You don't have to worry, Seb-chan only a little enthusiast. I think, he just expels bad blood from my body, like I probably have cold few day from now but now I feel really fine. Thank you Seb-chan." Said Naruto with his real smile, so Harry nod. He doesn't know you could cure a cold like that but he knows anything was possible.

"Always happy to help a fellow employee." Said Sebastian with an identical real smile as well. He was offering his hand to help Naruto stand while they secretly try to crush each other hand. Harry was watching them before he closes his eye and sipping his tea. He really enjoyed this kind of breakfast and it was bonus he has this kind of breakfast in summer.

Unknowingly as soon Harry close his eye, still crushing each other hand, Naruto let out his ivory chopstick and Sebastian let out his faithful fork and the battle of utensil happen while Harry enjoying his tea.

"What are you doing." Said Harry as soon he opened his eye and found they still holding hand and they also held a very battered fork and chopstick but they were still eating breakfast so he ignored that.

"We just shaking hand."

"To start our beautiful friendship."

"Employee friendship."

"It's good you like each other." He nods as he narrows his eye once more. "Dobby."

"Great Harry Potter call Dobby. Dobby was-" There was a pop and small creature who wear bizarre cloth made from mismatched sock and sweater appeared beside the table.

"Have you eaten Dobby."

"Great Harry Potter asked if Dobby has eaten. Dobby so-"

"Well sit then and have a dessert." He nods at Sebastian who walked into the kitchen. "And I told you to call me Harry."

"Yes, Master Harry Sir." Said Dobby, he was jumping and nodding on his seat and Harry just take that as progress and he hopes he wasn't too rude when he interrupted him but he didn't want to face worst quality of Naruto and Sebastian in one person. He still likes Dobby though, the little guy blows the older Malfoy after all. "Ah, butterbeer pie." Dobby clapped his hand and start to eat the pie.

After everyone finished their dessert Harry tried to remember why he called Dobby until Sebastian whisper it into his ear.

"Thanks, Sebastian."

"Dobby, we need your help to transport into Diagon Alley, can you do that."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby can-"

"Wow, not right now. I need to pick few disguise first."

"I already prepared it for you." Sebastian then presented a very nice blue dress and he didn't need to connect to the dot to know he wants him to wear that. "You didn't like blue, well we have forest green, fuchsia or do you like skirt more, master."

"No."

"Oh, well there was still many in Naruto wardrobe." He was walking into Naruto wardrobe that full of girly frill.

"I expect this from Sebastian, not you Naruto."

"It wasn't like that, Ninja does lot undercover, you know."

"Really, these many undercovers." He said and counted like dozen girl clothes.

"What, it wasn't my fault if many housewives want me to dress as sexy woman so they can slap their husband when they found out they were cheating."

"Okay, I make sure so you don't do that again. Listen, I just take off my glasses and a make-up to cover my scar and nobody will recognize me as Harry Potter."

Though somehow he knows Sebastian and Dobby disappointed they didn't saw him in a dress and they became interested when Naruto said he became the sexy woman.

"While I know the level idiocy in the wizarding world, I don't think that was a wise idea, Master." Said Sebastian.

"Just trust me on this." He was taking his glasses and let Sebastian put the makeup to cover his scar before they take Dobby hand. With the slight dizziness after the apparition, they arrived on the apparition spot of Diagon Alley. Stretching his body, Harry realized Diagon Alley is actually playing word from Diagonally and he was thankful his parent name him Harry even if it was ordinary but at least it wasn't Doom Bringer or another ridiculous wizard name

"Thank you for the ride Dobby."

"Always glad to help Harry Potter Sir." He said and disappeared with a soft pop.

"Oh, bless me. It's Harry Potter." Said a guy with grey robe walking toward him, fortunately, nobody was there to hear the guy since it was only a day after Hogwart student come home and nobody was ready to shop again.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not Harry Potter. I mean everyone knows Harry Potter wear glasses." He said he was hoping he wasn't sweating and shaking especially because the guy and Sebastian were staring at him.

"Of course, silly me. Everyone knows Harry Potter wears glasses and you don't have his scar." He was laughing at that like it was funny. "Sorry for bothering you, young man." He said while he was slapping his shoulder several times.

"It's okay, I probably act the same." He said. He was scouting so the guy didn't slap his shoulder again.

"Well good day." He waved before he disappeared with the sound of the apparition.

"Good day." He waved and hope you don't reproduce.

"It seems I underestimated wizard obliviousness." Said Sebastian.

"You think I will get an easy job here but then, did they know how to turn on the computer." Asked Naruto

"Arthur Weasley their muggle expert can't even spell electricity." He was sighing again, that man was nice and kind but he was a pureblood, pure and simple. Even ten-year-old civilian now better than him. "And I don't expect the disguise to work, I mean I just want to prank you guys and I'm sure you can take care of it, right." He smiled sheepishly it's only Naruto who appreciated the humor and Sebastian who staring at him like he wants to make a hole in his head.

"We will talk about your brash and impulsive behavior at home master." He said dryly. "So was you Naruto, you didn't argue at all."

"What. Wait what-"

"Now walk." Said Sebastian pushing both of us.

The alley was quiet that morning, the view somehow still same like the first time he came, the wizard shop still magical and weird except he wishes for a different scenery for god sake it was the same hanging slug he saw when Hagrid take him in his first year. Passing Eeylops Owls Emporium he takes a note to bought treat for Hedwig. When they pass Quality Quidditch Supplies both Naruto and him walking to it and they watch where the newest broom displayed, Firebolt.

"They said Ireland already ordered the broom for their whole team."

"It said to be twice faster than Nimbus 2001."

"And if you order it now, they will customize it for you."

"We really have tight schedule Master." Sigh Sebastian as he picked the two teenagers who pressed their face on the glass by the scrub of their neck and walks into Gringotts bank. "And didn't you have it in your trunk."

"But it was a beauty."

"A state of the art." Sebastian only shrugs and walk into the bank.

To remind you. Goblin was a race of warrior, they were as tall as the knee of an adult but their sharp teeth and axes are enough so no wizard would if ever thought to kick them. They were disciplinary, a creature who never waste their time on the trivial matter but that morning they really can't help too stared at the newest costumer who just came in.

One was a tall black man in black butler suit, with a red eye that glowing with power, he held two teenagers like someone who picks a kitten. One of them was Harry Potter who rumored to ran away and in very poor attempt disguise at that while the other was just scream 'attention' with his bright blonde hair and an orange 'thing' he wears. Their warrior sense though feels the teen can be unnoticed even if he wears that 'thing'.

"Excuse me but my Master wish to see his account manager." Said Sebastian to the goblin whose name was Cutthroat, Said goblin can't help to be more 'alert' to the man so he just nods and called the younger goblin.

"Please, escort this-" He hesitated, what he should call this group, he didn't think three of them was a wizard, he could feel one of them was a squib but the problem is who and he didn't want to call them simple human since he was feeling like being watched by Mama dragon and his two baby. "Wizard and company to RotFang office." He said in more polite tone beside Potter always a pleasant client and getting polite with their last member would hurt nobody.

The RotFang office was quite a description of the whole race, a simple and fully functional office with wicked weapon hanging above your head. Rotfang was sitting behind the desk, his harsh black eye was watching the customer movement until Sebastian drop both of the teens on the floor except he was being gentle on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, finally decide to grace us with your presence."

"Well-"

"Let's not waste time." 'Yet you open with small talk' thought Harry. "Your finance is in quite a chaos especially as your Father didn't pay attention to it when he was in the last war."

"But why I have an account manager I thought I only have one vault."

"Mister Potter you have a trust vault, can you deduce something from that statement."

"It is trusted to me?" He asked not quite sure what does mean.

Both Goblin and Butler sigh. "Just give me his state of finance from his birth to this date, we can work what mess James Potter leave behind in the last war." Said Sebastian, he was wearing a glasses not because he had sight problem but only for the sake of moment. He was reading all the file from RotFang and become more agitated as he flips the file until he realized Naruto and Harry were peeking over his shoulder.

"That's a lot of numbers."

"It is, it seems many people really love the-boy-who-lived, this money comes from bounty or the last line who Voldemort kill."

"Yes like in human term 'Mr. Potter is quite loaded'."

"I think it's American," Harry said absent-mindlessly as he gazed at the file and he was having difficulty with the number of his wealth.

"Well in goblin term, we said 'I don't get paid enough to care'."

"Pretty sure that American too."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You were rich enough you don't need to work, master. Please manage Potter account as you wish to like, we will talk it further after I teach my master how to handle his own finance."

"But why you have to teach me, you seem to have no problem with it. I mean you wouldn't leave right." Sebastian become soft when he saw the sight of his Master with slight down lip and that big green hopeful eye staring. It takes all his control to not just glomp his master and brought him to far away land. Needless to say, his willpower becomes stronger since he was living with his master.

"No, i will always by your side but as the Head of Potter House you need to handle your own affair, when you reach your maturity you also have responsibility in wizengamot and you are the-boy-who-lived which is a big figure in this world, like it or not you have role to play, master."

"He's right, I like to hate this gold collect dust on your vault."

"Fine." He said he hopes this is just a simple taking money from his vault not a talk about responsibility and a role he supposed to play. He was sighing and thinking a general plan for all his money. "Give 40% my money to charity, like helping St. Mungo or scholarship to talented witch and wizard, I want you to scour an inventor, I don't care what race they are, pureblood, muggle-born, werewolf, I want you to find and fund them if we think it could work. The wizarding world needs bloody change and a bit progression. Can you put good money on a restaurant on muggle world, one who specialized in ramen and sweet? Ah and last send a mail to Weasley twin that Prongson wishes to provide them in making a joke shop."

"Well that was enough plan for me and I made sure it bring more gold to you, Heir Potter." Said RotFang jumped to his feet and brought the ornamental box into the desk and gestured Harry to open the box. He found two rings inside the box, one was a ruby with a griffin and other was a crow with obsidian stone. "Both of it was Heir ring to Potter and Black House. Both of it will automatically change the Head ring due because you are the last of the line and Mr. Black who never wish to become the head and kindly tell us to give it to you."

"Oh." He said as he put two rings, he needs to prank Sirius if he thinks he can just push his burden to him.

"It was enchanted with many protection so please wear it all the time and good day."

"Wait, we need to take few galleon and pound, can you do that and also a place to live, please. I wasn't rude but I think we need a bigger place."

Naruto who remembered the accident that morning quickly nod while he turns around and inspects the weapons.

"I think Potter Castle would be a good place, it an active ward, staffed with house-elf and very far from people who want to annoy or kill you."

"I detect but."

"Yes, it was locked and only the previous House head know the password and we, the goblin very sure James Potter was dead."

"But not his friend." He said, Sirius probably know the password and since nobody recognize him without glasses and scar they could do the same with Sirius, he could just give him a glasses and nobody any wiser or he could dry the bastard in pink and told people it was his new poodle and not even Dumbledore would believe Sirius Black, the right hand of Voldemort in pink.

Part 4: The Cloud who wish to be Vigilante but can't because he was a police officer.

Yuki Emiya as he likes to be called Emiya bored with his job. He was a police officer and he was dreaming to be The Hero of Justice and being a police should satisfy him except it didn't. Once he was a young boy, he wishes to be Hero of Justice the one who save everyone except a strong voice stop him from that path. At first, he ignored the voice but it keeps come until he knows accept even his mother said it to him. You can't save everyone, it was simple like the sun is hot. To walk that path would only fill him with pain and regret so he stops and became lost, he wants to be a Hero of Justice but he can't because it was damned path.

He was in this state for a year, he worried his parent enough to send him to a psychologist until one day he saw himself in the mirror. He saw his pure white hair, the reason his mother name him Yuki or Snow. His mother names him because he thought he was an angel and her prediction was true when he grows into a nice boy who always eager to help. Except for that day Emiya thought it was something more than that.

"I am a hero." He said in the mirror. "Or I was." He thought himself as a fallen hero, there was so many regret and pain that his become fire and death. A pain that wasn't his but was. He was once a hero but he was fallen because he believes that he can save everyone and after that day he reborn as Emiya Yuki, he was clean like the pure white hair he had. He still the same boy who like to help everyone, except he laughs and smiles more, he still fights bully except he accepts the thanks from the people he saves and teaches them few trick about the bully. He was Emiya Yuki, a Hero of Justice with different ideal, only a fool who thinks he can save everyone so he changes it he will save as many people as he can, saving at least a person every day.

He is once again a hero. He walked with a lighter step, he looks the world with carefree as a child he was, drifting like the cloud in the sky, light as the fire he ignites but now Emiya Yuki stuck.

"I didn't become police for this." He said lamenting his job as overpaid mall security, he was assigned to the shopping center and this past hour he was watching a couple or a mom shopping. His situation actually because of many things like when he punches that politician who should stay on cell longer than three days or that parent who abuse her teenage girl or his co-worker who use his badge to be a jerk. It was actually a lot of him with punching people.

Yet once again the reality and system disagree with him. In here the only thing that dangerous was a kid who was lost from their parent.

"There you go, buddy."

"Thank you, mister." Said the five-year-old boy who rides his shoulder. "Mummy."

After the mother thanking him 'I only do my job' and fussed his son. He rests his chin on the receptionist table and stared at the brown-haired girl.

"I can be more useful out there Maia."

"Then maybe you shouldn't punch that guy." Said Maia with a blank stare and continue to type whatever the receptionist always type.

"Then what I should I do, give him candy." He said and take a lollipop at Maia table.

"You can and discreetly made him choke. Now go away, help a grandma or something." Maia made shooing gesture before he really goes away.

He was walking and trying to find another person to save and something interested until he found three-person walking from one cloth store to another. He dismisses the thug and the butler but what caught his attention was the one in the middle. He looks like an older thirteen years old or young twelve-year-old but what caught his was his almost tattered cloth that made people dismiss him, how he watch his surrounding like a wild cat, the grim determination on his eye. Emiya know, this person was special, he clearly a fellow vigilante and what better way to start his career with a partner himself but there was another reason why he follows the boy. A secret he never told anyone not even his parent that he, Emiya Yuki was obsessed with green eyes.

#

Harry James Potter was shivering, unfortunately, it wasn't because the torture Sebastian did when he ordered him to wear every single item on the shop and asking a question like do you like brief, boxer or underwear. No, it was something else, something more dangerous, something in the line of a stalker.

"You didn't like the jeans." Asked Sebastian.

"No, let's just finished this shop so we can find my godfather and go with our life."

"Why I need to be dressed up." Said Naruto standing far away from Sebastian and held all of their shopping bags.

"Because you need good appearance as Potter guard."

"And a best friend share everything with each other." He smiled and he found out it got easier to smile like that and he quite likes it.

"But this is the last, right."

"Yes, we can take ice cream after this."

"Yup, that what I like."

Harry paid it with his Gringotts credit card 'It was an idea from muggle-born and we goblin love it' and take some the bag, right at the door, he narrows his eyes and trying to find something suspicious. He knows that shiver, it was the same when he met Sebastian and him currently on the stage in denial. Maybe it wasn't that bad, Sebastian really helpful and quite conversational if he ignored his creepy side and Naruto always fun with playing a prank and maybe whoever gives him the shiver wouldn't be bad, he hoped, really hoped.

"Did you find what you seek, master."

"No."

"I can always found it for you."

"No."

"Can we get the ice cream."

Harry nod and the search for the ice cream stand on the shopping center. They found a quite nice stall and funky name, something about special fantasy theme.

"One Ravaging Dragon, Queen of Fairies and Fox Madness." Said the middle-aged guy as he gave them three bowls of ice cream. They took a table and enjoy their ice cream on silent. He took out paper and write the name of the creature on the ice cream name.

"What is that."

"A clue, I have a gut about this name and I just write it for the safe side." It really teaches him, that sometimes a clue really placed on a silver platter and he would trust his gut or his flame. He was folding the paper and tasting his Queen of Fairies, it's actually vanilla mint with strawberry jelly. While he was eating he keep an eye on his surroundings and thanks to that he saw him. It was easy to spot Severus Snape, his greasy hair with his billowing black robe, a regal face and patented sneer made people subconsciously avoid him, made him like muse who part the red sea.

"Bollock." He pulls Naruto and Sebastian behind a pillar to hide from Snape. He watches him from his hiding spot that Snape was searching for him, it was obvious because he keeps pulling every messy haired teenager in his sight.

"Why are we hiding, I mean you still wear your disguise."

"Yeah, but this Severus Snape, he is smarter than the rest wizarding world and even he didn't he still would curse me because of my similarity with my dad."

"Shall I kill him." Said, Sebastian, as he held his ice cream spoon like an assassin who hold knifes in his hand, he shivered and hope Snape didn't piss him because he would be in very much pain in the hand of Naruto and Sebastian.

"This is public." Said, Harry. "And Dumbledore said he is a spy." He said as an afterthought.

"What you guys looking." Harry was holding his heart, he almost punches the guy but then he realized he was wearing a police uniform and he can be used him to get Snape out of his hair.

"Hello, sir, that man, well he hates my father and would accuse me of all thing just because I look like him." He said, to the officer, who look twenty, with snow-white hair, a tanned skin, and a lollipop on his mouth. He looks kind of carefree more like an attitude from a teenager with a hoodie than an officer in full uniform.

"Insulting your father is is worst than insulting your sword." Said the cop, lowering his cap that cast a shadow on his face. "I shall remove him as he clearly removes the abilities of people to enjoy their day."

Harry nod and found out the cope name was Emiya and that's was the second time he met people with a Japanese name. He was watching Emiya walking three feet behind Snape before he shouts.

"Stop in the name of justice." Said Emiya in commanding voice everyone stop and staring at him but he notices some of employee stop for a second before shaking their head and continues with their job.

Snape was turning around and realizing he was the one who called to stop, starting with hate at Emiya because he stops him from his job and hides his hand slightly under the robe.

"What do you need, mug- sir."

"I have to ask you to leave, sir."

"And why should I leave when I did nothing but walking." He said in same commanding voice except Snape was merely a whisper that reaches all the ear.

"Ah but sir you did something, you broke the hygienic rule of this place with your... unclean hair." Sid Emiya with a very veiled insult. "Can I direct you to aisle seven with our hair product such as L'oreal."

"No, thank you." Snape was holding his hand, with barely shaking hands as he trying to turn his stare into killing curse and direct it at Emiya.

"Than I suggest you walk fast, your sour face made this weekend already into Monday."

"Why you muggle." Said Snape losing his temper and brandishing his wand at Emiya. Emiya quickly crouching and rolling behind the stone bench in his left.

"DROP YOUR POINTY STICK, SIR." Said Emiya, he was pointing his taser gun at Severus Snape who now caught a deer light. There were few scream and many people taken cover but still stayed to watch. Harry behind the pillar facepalm while Naruto barely held himself from laughter. Emiya really did a great job to blow the problem and what was Snape think when called someone Muggle and pointed his wand at the authority.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE, DROP YOUR POINTY STICK. ONE." Said Emiya pointed his gun. Snape losing his sneer but still shook with anger already lower his wand but he clearly didn't plan to drop it.

"THREE." Said Emiya at panicked Snape who quickly dove to left when Emiya shoot his gun but it wasn't relief when he meets the end of a baton from Emiya. It was police brutality but Harry honestly didn't care, he can have a little payback, the man almost breaks the statute of secrecy after all and he's sure Madam Pomfrey can fix him in a jiffy.

"He certainly efficient, master." Said Sebastian offering his bowl of ice cream.

"He is." He was eating the still colds ice cream on the floor beside Naruto who had trouble to sit or breath.

"Can- aha- can we keep him Harry-chan."

"I don't know, he beat Snape so that was a good point."

When Emiya draws his clean baton, which the reason Sebastian call him efficient because you need the skill to make people scream like that without drawing blood. He then stands and looks at Snape like he just saw him.

"Oh my god, someone calls the police." Said Emiya somehow with the most worried look on his face as he kneels beside Snape.

"You are the police."

"You right, then someone calls an ambulance."

"Already call it." Said the same guy.

"Well, thank you, random guy."

"You're welcome, Officer." Harry was sighing and wonder if his life really this ridiculous then he remembered his professor idea of helping was vanishing all his right-hand bone and his ministry idea of solving a problem was putting soul-sucking demon beside a school full of children.

It wasn't long before a crew of medic coming and bringing a stretcher led by a blonde woman who surveying the crime scene.

"What happen." She asked while she was checking Snape and order her partner to lift Snape on the stretcher.

"He falls from the stair." Said Emiya with the most straight face that beat Dumbledore.

The Medic look at Emiya 'Do you think I believe that but I have long night yet I have to write something on the paper'.

"It's long stair missus." Said one of Snape roughhousing victim.

"The velocity quite high and gravity like always an unforgiving bitch." Said the victim friend.

The medic sigh finished checking Snape. "Well, he sure has a lot of broken bone." She said and pushing the moving bed to the ambulance.

"I know it was your fault Potter." Said, Snape, before he disappeared from Harry sight.

"Isn't he skilled that he know you the culprit."

"No." Scowl Harry. "How exactly that was my fault, that man was delusional."

"You did incidentally cause the officer to beat him up."

"I thought you were at my side."

"I am, master. Exactly at your right."

"Justice has been done." Said Emiya as he lifts his baton. "Emiya out." He said as other people wait if he did something like pulling out a smoke bomb instead he just calmly walks in their direction sat on the floor beside him.

"I welcome you to join this quest justice."

"What."

"We are a friend and as a fellow vigilante, we should stick together."

"No, thanks. We don't even know each other." He said tried to get away from this person but Emiya just follows him when he was moving.

"My Name Emiya Yuki then." He shakes Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter and no, I'm not a vigilante."

"I'm serious on this. Here let me prove it to you." Said Emiya as he took his phone and put it on speaker. "This is Emiya and guess what. I quit, ha you hear that I always want to that."

There was a silence from the other side before a voice that rival elephant spoke.

"Thanks to the queen then because I'm tired of you shit, Emiya. You want to quit then go away, I honestly don't care and happy you finally got out of my hair. Oh Emiya, do you hear that, is that We Are The Champions by the Queen, please don't bother to return your badge it's a small price for not seeing you again. Hey guys, Emiya out." There were few loud cheers before the phone violently disconnect.

Emiya put both of his hand on the floor and staring at it. Naruto was sitting beside him and patting his back.

"There there. To make you feel better I never finish my education."

"But you have a job."

"Eh." Naruto was taken back by the dull response and pat Emiya with more hesitant like he was a bomb ready to explode. "I'm sure it will be better. Believe it." As soon as Naruto said that Emiya phone ringing again. "See, I bet it was good news."

Emiya nod and take his phone again. "This is Emiya, who is this."

"Lad is that you. Well this Ms. Thompson didn't you have my number on your phone. Nevermind, I actually want to tell you that you can't back into the apartment is currently being destroyed."

"What- but why."

"Didn't I give you that paper last month, don't bother to answer you probably used it to make a paper plane for a kid. *Sigh* It was a paper from Dream Reaper Corporation they want to build another mall."

"That's the evilest name for a corporation and did we need another mall."

"Well their name leaves much to desire but their motto 'we sow your dream'. Well it happens, are you all right lad, do you need help finding another home, you could always come have a tea with me."

"I'm fine Ms. Thompson, I ask if I need your help, you always so nice. Thank you."

"I have all your stuff in here. Dear, Emiya how many swords do you need."

"It's collection and thanks to you for taking it with you."

"It's fine, goodbye and remember to visit."

"Bye." Emiya dejectedly turns off his phone continues to staring the floor again.

"Well, at least you still have your parent and nobody betrayed you. It will be better. Believe it." As soon he said it the phone start to ring again and he gives Naruto sign language, 'if you said believe it again, I made you eat green for a whole week'.

Naruto pale and tried not to say again.

"This is Emiya."

"Yuki is that you, hello son. This your Mother and Father and we are planning a second honeymoon because of we old and since you already have a job and home, why not. Hello, this your Father, don't bother to back at home, we already sell it to a couple with the cutest pitbull. Isn't their cute honey, yes they are, it's the most adorable pitbull Yuki, I think we should adopt some since you never like dogs. I want a corgi. Labrador for me. Ok, we don't want to bother with your quest for justice, always believe in your dream son and take some girl can you, oh yes I want grandkids but take care yourself, dear. Bye-bye."

Emiya drops his phone and his body into the floor. He didn't know if he's crying but the fact there's pool of water he could guess he was.

"We have a busy schedule, Master." Said, Sebastian, as looked at his pocket watch, he found Sebastian have tasted from Elizabeth era.

"Yup busy schedule." He said, standing up and right before he was walking someone hold his foot and Harry let out a sigh. "Yes, you can come."

The Sky was in joy welcoming another element into his domain, the fact he beat up the nemesis made him singing with raging joy. The Cloud was always the one to be overlooked, they are a solitary element that always drifting alone. So the Cloud really thankful for the Sky and he did it by doing what Cloud did the best. Practically nothing.

"This place so small." Emiya sat on the window and looked London grey sky.

"Then thank god Sebastian already enlarge it and Naruto who stabilize it with his rune."

"I don't want to blow up the whole neighborhood." Said Naruto inside the multi-compartment, they are organized their own clothe even if Sebastian want to do it alone, they don't trust Sebastian doing something weird to it.

"It also smells."

Harry dove his head into the pile of new clothes, it smells good like a flower. "Well can you do something useful."

"I am designing your costume for our quest. Do you like it." Said Emiya shows him, a practical and good looking armor except it clearly for a woman with the skirt being on it. Harry started to take a deep breath while his left eye twitched.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." Said Sebastian walks toward Emiya and he punches his face until the wall crack. "Now your face will scare unwanted visitor." He cleans his hand and returns to ironed their new clothes.

"My wall."

"We will move to a castle Naruto, so you don't have to worry."

"You right. Then we have to be faster." He said activating his yellow flame and doing ten times faster than before and the routine becomes normal again.

"The Pedo-Butler just punch me."

"We have Pedo in my apartment." Scream Naruto from inside the trunk.

"Sebastian wasn't a Pedo, did you." He asked his Butler.

"I cannot be qualified as a Pedo, master. After all, I'm just Hell of Butler."

"See Naruto there wasn't a Pedo in your apartment and didn't I tell you we will move to the castle." He said down below where Naruto was moving all their clothes in their cupboard was nodding and psychically feeling better.

"But how exactly you cannot classify as a Pedo." Asked Emiya again.

"What is it Harry-chan, is he Pedo or not." Asked Naruto who on the verge of hyperventilating. Deep down in his mind, the clones weren't better either.

"Was he a Pedo or not."

"What it is, is the question."

"Where is the Techy guy, he should answer this kind of question."

"Well." Said one of Naruto's wearing a trendy swirly glasses on his department. "He wasn't Orochimaru so he clearly wasn't a Pedo but we never met a Sebastian so he could or could not be a Pedo."

"We didn't pay you to mumble around Techy guy."

"You never paid me, we didn't even use Yen anymore. In fact, we didn't even real."

"Oh my god stops questioning my existence, I am really, as real as his delusional."

"But that was very shaky ground."

"What exactly we're talking about, this was supposed be-" The Naruto's was trying to said whether Sebastian a Pedo or not instead he was punched into the face by the Naruto's who was asking his existence.

"I am real and all of y-" Yet it was another unfinished sentence because Sir Hokage just punched the Existential Naruto's through the wall. His face was grim and it brings utter calm for every panicked Naruto's in the room. He turns around flowing his Hokage robe and gracefully climb the table. His stare all the Naruto's all the room even pass the trendy swirly glasses on the Techy guy.

"You. You. You and all of you are HEATHENS." Said Hokage Sir. "Our Savior Harry-chan now the best, he said Sebastian wasn't a Pedo so he wasn't and curse you to hell for doubting Our Harry-chan." After that Naruto mind was becoming calm though it didn't approach the level calm any Psychiatrist recommend it still calm.

"Well, Sebastian did you ever did Pedo action."

"I once bath them but all them was like six or seven, they were small and spoiled and killing them wasn't an option since I would violate my contract."

"See Naruto, he wasn't a Pedo and we are moving into a castle beside the sea with so many secret rooms."

"Yo, thank you Harry-chan I would ignore all Emiya comment."

"But-"

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

Then it was another day for Potter Famiglia or family whatever that is Harry will become a Boss by the path he walked. Of course, Cloud has another ability, they were very good on distracting so good almost every Cloud success in distracting themselves from the thing called 'life'. Another special ability of the Cloud from Potter Famiglia, it's to make fine weather by hanging Emiya out in the window like Teru Teru Bozu doll.


	4. Chapter 4

A/ N: No, I didn't have writing block, it just getting hard, I want to stay true to the character and balancing it was obviously hard then I imagine. I also want to spread from the Cannon. I mean it's obvious, putting the main character from other series would create a ripple putting six would obviously create a big wave. The thing will be rolling down different from the Cannon.

A/ N: Harry still couldn't activate his Flame but he could radiate Sky Flame feeling to other people. Manipulating it so people would trust him more, not that he would abuse it but he certainly finds it useful and yeah you found Wizard and Witch could be affected considering Magic and Dying-Will-Flame was basically energy.

A/ N: I almost forget, thank you to everyone who favorites and follows the story, I mean it, you all made my day and remember to review.

Part 5: The Rain who wish for Murder

Nobody knows how it happens, the sun was, as usual, shining brightly, the castle still stood in remembrance of the past, the vine was growing in it cold grey stone, few seagull was nesting on the abandoned tower, squawking once in a while, shooing other bird who want to steal its nest. The ocean beside it was dark blue, once in a while, a dark long shadow was swimming closer to the surface and the castle. The cold wind was blowing harshly as the wave when it crashes through the rocky beach.

*BOOM*

That castle shook and few scream could be heard in this isolated area. There was a war inside it and exactly three people and one animal were taking shelter in the basement. One was Harry Potter leaning on his chair watching the bat who live in the ceiling of the dungeon and feeling a bit of fond since the bat living on his ancestral home longer than him so he didn't consider to force them out.

In front of him was Hermione Granger with few book and paper on the table, her cup was seemingly forgotten at the side and she was changing between a disapproving frown and scowling. Biting the Eagle feather quill and sometimes taking out another bright colored jewel from her pocket or simply a rock that she transfigure on the spot.

In the third chair was Sebastian smiling like perfect butler he was, he was a bit annoyed with everyone except his master because those idiots were using the castle as a playground for their prank war, his smile if you look carefully was a bit uptight than usual he also keep holding the silver knife then looking at it before putting it away again.

Last, our friendly and loyal Hedwig, she was cranky and hungry, which the reason why there was a corpse of a bat on her feet while she feasts on the blood of her enemies, nobody should forget she was a hunter not prey and she was bit rough when he kill this bird pretender that look like the greasy man who bullies his master.

"Nice dungeon." Said Hermione, sipping her tea and carefully looking around at the barrels that hold wine and most just abandoned furniture on the corner of the dungeon. "Really, at least it doesn't have a chain." She said before she looks at the spot above Sebastian's hair. He was sprouting an offensive red hair, it was hurting her eye and her newly awakened fashion sense. As skilled Sebastian was, it was very hard to avoid all prank from, Naruto, the Marauders, Emiya, and Harry with the invisibility cloak.

*BOOM* It was another explosion that shook the castle and three of them was covering their cup so the dust didn't fall on their tea.

"Are you sure they didn't have a real war." She was frowning while staring above hearing the scream of men upstairs.

"Yes, it legendary Mione, a werewolf, the prisoner of Azkaban, an ex-officer, a dozen house-elf with a decade of vacation and thousand bored painting and of course me. It supposed to and then there was me of course. By the way, do you want to join the war, Sebastian."

"No, there was much to be finished on the castle." Said Sebastian with a serene smile but his eye promise pain when he found who the one who turned his hair into red color.

"How's your day."

"Exciting I finally can cast magic inside my house, it wasn't really hard once you had certain document and Ministry really lax, I mean they give me a tool to time travel. So-" Hermione was avoiding his eye and said. "It was... fine."

"Time Turner, I don't know if I had to be impressed or not by the fact you time travel back in time to take more class," Sebastian saying his thought out loud and he didn't even turn at them when he speaks, he was staring at the wall like it hold the answer to his life.

"I finally can cast magic and show it to my parent, I mean I can't believe all the pureblood allowed to cast magic on their home at summer when we mundane-born cannot do. This is another injustice to us yeah, Harry you are part our group, you maybe can use your magic freely in this castle but you just discovered it and I can't believe someone hides your heritage from you. That awful and irresponsible magical guardian better had a good reason why they didn't tell you or..." She left the threat hanging in the air, he was cringing and pray for those pour soul. This the girl who created Polyjuice at the age of twelve and Harry was developing a fear to jewel every time Hermione fiddling with one, it radiating and he didn't know what it is but he was sure he wouldn't touch it.

"Well, The thing Harry, Wizarding world was backwater country and it will fall in our hand to change it, for Merlin and Magic."

"Yes." He was nodding with his eye closed and looking Hermione with those intense green eye that made him look wiser and completely understand what Hermione said, leaving Hermione to Emiya had side effect after all, he still didn't know if that was bad, passionate Hermione didn't really have much different than previous Hermione she just more outspoken. "You had any new book."

"Oh yeah, I ask Emiya to accompany me to shopping and there were so many books in there Harry, we also found many banned book in the Knocturn Alley and-." He was choking on his tea, still fresh from the memory in his second year, Hermione really shouldn't be there, he rushes to her and grabs her hand.

"Oh my god. Did you still had your finger." He was taking all Hermione finger and breath in relief when he found she still had ten fingers.

"Harry, seriously, I'm fine, it is an interesting place and the banned book was indiscriminately banned because the Ministry didn't understand it, that means people can't read it. This an oppression Harry, a dictatorship because some elite didn't want someone stronger and smarter than they are. We need to do something Harry with your vast power and my hopefully intelligent we could build a better world." Hermione was getting pumped she was standing on the table and a fucking cat comes out of nowhere standing identical like Hermione.

"But there was Malfoy and Hag." And where exactly Crookshank hiding all this time.

"I was talking the betterment of our world and all you think is Malfoy." Said Hermione holding her book like it was the only thing book do, bashing Harry head so some sense could get inside it.

"I was worried about you. It's dark and scary and... they serve human finger." He said again, he wouldn't be pushed by Hermione, glaring at each other before there was another explosion that made them blink

"Well, I'm rested enough let's bring another player." He was grinning like a madman while rubbing his hand together.

"You're creeping me out, Harry. Stop do that."

"Do what." He was still grinning and rubbing his hand, in fact, he just added another deep chuckle.

"That."

"Hoot."

"I just want to call the Weasley Twin."

Hedwig soon flapping her wing and shaking her head. "Hoot."

"You weren't my mother so stop ordering me." Said Harry glaring at the owl. Instead of answering she was soon screeching, he and Hermione were closing both of their ears while the owl was trying her hardest to making their ear ruptured. He was watching Sebastian and wondering if he secretly deaf because he didn't seem register screeching sound in the small closed basement. He was staring at the bat who busily sucking the blood on his hand if he had to guess the man was traumatize being attacked inside the home which probably means he sees himself a failure when he didn't avoid the prank.

"You can have Dobby for a day."

"Hoot."

"You will be safe here. Okay." As soon his owl was satisfied and choose to nap after his snack. "All right, do you want to join Sebastian. Sebastian." He asks his butler again if he heard and Sebastian giving him his usual smirk.

"Of course, master." He said like everything was fine and the teacup on his hand wasn't trembling and spilling tea all over the place and the fact there was still bat in his hand.

"Do you want to." He asks still observing the tea and the bat.

"As you wish." He said, putting the trembling cup and instead of standing perfectly and knocking the chair.

"Actually just stay here and accompany Hedwig and Hermione, how's that."

"Whatever you wish Master." Said Sebastian with perfect smile sat down on his chair. He was nodding and call Dobby so he could transport the Weasley twin on their prank war.

#

It was nice the castle survived the war, of course, doesn't mean it was unscathed, the kitchen was a whole lot of mess that made the house-elf enthusiast. The recreation room was destroyed and had a wall as big truck in it. Emiya commented it was nice decoration until Sebastian kick him through the wall right to the ocean. He found his hair already blue since morning because it was from his shampoo. Besides that, there wasn't any damage, nothing that magic could fix.

The view was beautiful from his room, the sky somehow held the color of pink as the sun slow rise, he saw some pelican and sometimes the sea eagle who hunt on the ocean, there was smell the salt and howling wind, it was a nice way to wake than his old dank cupboard or the privet drive identical house.

"Your breakfast master."

"Thanks." He said, his bedroom was the Heir Room, it was big and spacious also it made him comfortable because it was designed by his mom and dad, there was the majority of Gryffindor color with a splash of blue, green and yellow, it must his mom who want to equal the Gryffindor them but it's clear she does it with half heart because there was still much red and gold. His bed cover was quidditch theme an ith overenthusiastic snitch who buzzing at the time he wakes, it was bit childish but it was chosen by his parent that made him keep it. There was a baby photo in his bedside, it made him smile and sad because of his parent so young in the photo.

"Hoot."

"Habit." He said to his loyal owl. Hedwig just returns from her morning hunt and he brought him a rabbit. This day, it seems Hedwig was focusing hunt bigger creature, it probably a month before he bought him that sea eagle. She also had subtle change, like her eye was clearer, her feather had shine and she becomes more like hunter bird, not docile mail owl.

"Are you okay master."

"Yeah, it just it feels they were here, you know like I can hear my father laugh and my mother rant when we destroy half of the castle."

"I certainty rant yesterday but you right, parent love would never cease as long its children lives, master."

"How about your parent." He takes his croissant. "I mean, I don't want to-"

"It's okay." He said walking to the curtain and opening it wide. "I am a perfect product from my parent, I love them and they love me but we are, a creature of work, their marriage was to ensure their work was passed on. It was unconventional but there wasn't a perfect family. Like they married their job so was I, of course, could bring that to the next level." He walks close to his face and licks the crumb on his cheek. He blushes and trying to say something but Sebastian already gets out.

"Why you look at me like that, I didn't ask him." Harry biting his Croissant and sipping the tea, Hedwig said nothing but her stare was loud and clear, You making a harem and I agree.

"Could you not do that in there." He asked his owl, bloodied with rabbit corpse also he really want to forget Hedwig who oozing proudness. "I mean, I don't get why you keep bringing bigger one. I could give meat you know or ask Sebastian he seems to know all kind of dish."

"Hoot."

"I will ignore you." He said.

The routine in Potter castle, if there-there was routine was quite simple. Everyone had their own breakfast since it was very hard to wake up at the same time. He always wakes at the rising sun, Uncle Moony always wake up one hour later, Emiya and Naruto would wake at eight where they had a mock battle and practice their own weapon, Sirius would probably wake at afternoon and mostly brooding before bursting with a prank. While all of that, Sebastian was making a study schedule behind his back, sometimes the only thing he did was study and study which also why Hermione like to visit.

He had fitness and survival lesson with Naruto, a weapon and fighting from Emiya, Magic lesson both from Lupin and Sirius, a bit of everything from Sebastian, like finance, music, ethic and mundane lesson he sometimes did Hermione. He was busy but at least there was rest in between and it was more interesting than pulling the weed.

But today was the day Quidditch World Cup, he was invited by the Weasley and they were invited to V.I.P box, how they got it was a mystery but he was grateful and Sebastian already buying for the rest of their member, he just adds three people but it was already crowded there as he imagines.

He started to dress and wait for Hedwig to fly on his shoulder. Walking downstairs saying good morning to few of his ancestor and house-elf. Different from yesterday the castle now look livelier and cheerier.

"Morning, cub." Said Moony still looking haggard but he was smiling more and he had a black coffee with the issue of Daily Prophet.

"Morning uncle Mooney." He was sitting on the chair, where there was another book to read, he was sighing and feel stinging pain on his shoulder, it was a knife cut through his robe where it soon turns into crimson as the blood slowly creeps in his shirt as he wondering what happen. Then he saw Uncle Moony smiling and there wasn't a wound or knife on his shoulder.

He sighed before he put the thick book and lift it in front of his shoulder where .5 second later a knife embedded on it.

"Do you have to attack me when I'm studying." He asked Naruto who smile sheepishly. No matter how much he wishes to hide his abilities, his friend caught on it and abuse the hell out of it. They had many theories of course, from time-travel to alien but in the end, he can see the future especially if he was in a dangerous situation since he seems to meet that every year they were trained it. Of course, he also wants to train it but it was getting ridiculous, yesterday they ambush him while he was bathing and he was sure they still flinch when they see another rubber duck.

"So, we Apparate to the Weasley and go to our way."

"Yes."

"Where Padfoot."

"He asleep, he like Quidditch." Said Moony softly.

"Before the year-end, clear his name." He said pulling the knife from the book

"You were like your father you know, it's was his idea to be an Animagus but I tell him." Uncle Moony smiling and ruffling his hair.

"I will do it."

"I know, didn't I say you like James, you can do it cub but don't tire yourself."

#

The Burrow was peaceful as ever, the chicken just waking up and he already hears a commotion inside the weird architecture. Inside he was hugged by Mrs. Weasley, while she rants about him running away and being in the big problem, he saw the Weasley clan already wake up, talking quietly in the corner was Percy, puffing his chest and talking about cauldron bottom on Ron who half-asleep and Ginny was simply blushing and disappear on the upstairs probably waking Hermione there also another person inside the house he was quietly sipping tea while humming something.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I think the headmaster want to talk."

"Ah, Harry my boy."

"Headmaster." He was smiling but his cold tone was enough to make everyone turn around.

"I have something I want to talk about. Why don't we walk outside." Said the Headmaster, he was still smiling like kind eccentric grandfather but he wasn't fooled by it, all his new friend was trying their best to made sure he saw what Dumbledore really is, sure he still respect the man and he was sure he really cares about the wizarding world but he wouldn't be fooled by his act.

"Why don't we talk here, it's was cold outside, I don't think it was good for your bone."

"Very well. Let's sit down shall we." He nods and sits facing him. Sebastian was serving another tea though neither of them didn't touch it. "It's was very irresponsible of you to ran away Harry, you know Voldemort was out there so was Death Eater, you could get hurt and hurting Professor Snape, I was disappointed in you, Harry."

"Well, I'm glad my opinion was topped by a Death Eater and Filthy Muggle." He casually leans his elbow into the chair, resting his head on his fist and putting his left leg on his knee. He didn't know why he suddenly posturing like a haughty king but his Flame seem to push him since they never betrayed him, except being stubborn, he was giving them a chance and he realized in his posture he was showing his Heir Rings on Dumbledore, he could watch thousand emotion on the man face and he had to applaud the man skill on hiding that. The ring sent a clear message, 'I know my heritage and I know you should tell me this.'

"Harry language." He was ignoring that of course, he was still staring at the Headmaster and he feels the gentle prodding of Legimens and he was raising his eyebrow and simply amused by the clear attempt to infiltrate his mind, he wasn't too worried though the ring only protect from minor mind attack he know the Headmaster wouldn't go full legimency on him especially with many Weasley watching.

"I notice... you wear your ancestor house."

"It had nice coloring doesn't it." He was taking his cup and drinking before he spits it violently. "Are you trying to poison me, Sebastian, it tastes like troll piss." He was glaring and put the cup down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." Said Sebastian and the headmaster seem to have a mini seizure on My Lord and considering it was said by Sebastian he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack.

The future Mafia Boss was staring at the Headmaster, two great men were having a stare down until Harry grin and changing his position until he laid in the chair grinning at the headmaster. "Do you like them they are muggle that I collect." He said at the three smiling Guardian, like a kid who smiles to their new parent, it really wasn't a lie if you saw it in his perspective it would be true.

"This is why I postpone to tell you your heritage it's clear you can't handle those power." He said clasping his hand.

He looks at him with a raised eyebrow before he posted a Cheshire grin. "Really, that's very amusing headmaster, I mean you had control all over wizard, you are the headmaster of Hogwarts the school where all heir of great house attend, you are the wizengamot chief of warlock and supreme mugwump, a man on your position should done something more especially the pureblood attempt to belittle and abused the muggle-born."

"I care for them."

"No, you're not." Said Hermione, pointing his wand at the headmaster. "'You're next mudblood', remember that Halloween night the second year, said by Draco Malfoy after we found the petrified Mrs. Norris , did you scold him for sending a death threat to all the muggleborn and probably half blood, did you punish him, no you did not but did you take Harry away and paint a target on him for the whole school, yes you did, did you try to press that rumor about him, no you did not, did you send a twelve-year-old with barely magical education to fight the monster of Slytherin, yes you did. So I'm sorry if I didn't believe you but either you are a liar and manipulator or incompetent."

"Mione." He said, he like that play but he didn't want Hermione to go hostile with the Headmaster, he was used with harsh treatment.

"You may be right." Snort Hermione along with several people. "But we can't let Harry run away and abuse them." He said pointing Emiya, Naruto, and Sebastian.

"God, this is... your flaw you didn't ask, you assumed like... me." Said Hermione having difficulty on the last part, She was horrified when he found out about house-elf and soon trying to free them which she did and it was finally the oldest Potter house-elf who told her to sit down and explained it to Hermione. It wasn't a big sunshine though, Ferlity the House-Elf takes the cloth, Harry guesses he knows the consequence and he was old. When he already explained and Hermione was more understanding, Ferlity died because the magic was leaving him but many House-Elf said it was his last wish was already fulfilled, to see the young master in the house again.

"Do you even ask them, I mean really and I can't believe you just believe that Harry would enslave another human being."

"For greater good and his own sake, Harry need to stay with his family."

"Why." Asked Ron, walking near them "Potter had a bloody castle for himself and why the hell he should back with those muggles."

"Ronald Weasley." Sad The matriarch, horrified his own son talking to Headmaster like that, Arthur just holds him and with the help of Bill and Charlie who were inspecting the noise.

"No, I tell you, they had a bloody bar on his bloody window but you don't believe me."

"I'm sure-"

"Actually-" Said Fred walking his beloved twin George.

"Ronnykin forget to-"

"Mention something, like-"

"Cat Flap!" Said The twin with a grin but their eye was cold and staring at the Headmaster

"and the padlock."

"And of course." Said both Gred and Forge. "The bed under the cupboard, the funny thing. they had written on the wall."

"We would tell you what it said."

"But Family wasn't supposed to do that."

"Really you guys too." He sighed seeing the twin joining Ron and Hermione.

"Harry save me." Said Ginny being aggressive to pointed her wand at the crooked nose of Dumbledore. "Not you but Harry."

"Harry not now." Said Hermione.

"Okay fine, but you lot to back up." He said smiling exasperatedly at them. "I mean it, let me talk to the Headmaster." It was noted by Dumbledore that headmaster tittle becoming sounded more like Tyrant when the conversation progressed. "All right, let's ignore you believe Snape over me. I wasn't surprised or disappointed but for god sake, why would I back into The Dursley if you can't even to find me."

"You're- I think this a subject we need to talk in private."

"But why." He asked, fluttering his eyelash and holding his heart. "You sound like you don't trust the Weasley."

Dumbledore hold a groan after that, he wishes the time when Harry would just do what he said. Now every Weasley was staring at Dumbledore some with hostility and some with of hurt and betrayal.

"HYARAGR." Everyone in the room blinked and searching what made that noise, instead they found a scary image of Mrs. Weasley with her hair whipped around held by Percy, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley simultaneously like demon want to be released.

"Molly he probably didn't mean it like that."

"My brothers fight for him." Said Mrs. Weasley. "We are in your order, didn't you trust us." Said Mrs. Weasley holding her tear.

"I mean it for the children." Said Dumbledore hiding all his nervousness and his fear if Molly gets lost. He also uses that grandfather aura and smile at her

"Oh." Said Molly, puffing her breath and hiding her embarrassment, the Weasley men who her sigh in relief. "I'm sorry, Albus. I guess it was the nerve with You-Know-Who will back I just worried about my children." She subconsciously looks t the family clock that shows that everyone was fine and not in mortal danger.

"CHILDREN." She screamed again and four Weasley man had to gently restrain her, they wouldn't harshly restrain their mother/wife if she pushed them well they released her to the Headmaster. "You told me you fix that problem, why there is cat flap on his door, Dumbledore. Merlin what is this cupboard business, what written on it. Why my boy getting home so skinny." She said holding her chest and looking at all her children including Harry.

"It's his room." Said teary eye, Sebastian, holding a handkerchief to his eye. "That's is why I was devoted to Master, he had a hard life as a slave with those- cretin, sleeping in a small cupboard, beating daily in his house yet he was the kindest human I ever meet. That is why I set my goal to spoil and devotedly serve Lord Potter." Mrs. Weasley seems to a heart attack hearing the summary of his life, he really wishes he didn't blurt it like that.

"Harry save me when I was starved and fainting on the ground. He just being dumped by his evil uncle on the Knocturn Alley of muggle and saved me and feed me even when he was hungry and didn't a home, Harry-Chan was the best." Said Naruto crying and it was infected with several people in the house.

"He save me when I was in the lowest point of my life, I was homeless and jobless but Harry was there, with his green eye and a kind smile he offers me a job and a home. He was a lifesaver and I do anything for him."

"Oh, you poor boy." Said Molly who drag him into a group hug. Then he kissed his forehead and she HYARAGR at Dumbledore again and send his variety of spell before she marches on the kitchen and it was until they hear boiling pot and probably her cooking until they sighed in relief, boy did Mrs. Weasley scary when she mad. Though there was morbid thought in all their head, was she cooking chicken or she was preparing to boil the headmaster.

"Uhm, there was blood ward on your aunt house-"

"HYARAGR." They were surprised again and it was Hermione who funny didn't point her wand but jewel and Emiya who had to restrain her.

"You can't explode here Mione and we didn't do enough test on jewelcraft."

"You're right." Said Mione, pocketing her jewel and fanning her head and walking back and forth. "I mean he would make a ton of checking, I mean he is... A transfiguration Master and Alchemist not Ward Master but I'm sure, he wouldn't be so careless erecting a blood ward like that. But I thought Harry didn't have contact with the wizarding world for ten years then how you take Harry blood to charge it." Asked Hermione who taps her finger and seeing the Headmaster, instead of answering the Headmaster hand frown and questioning look.

"Oh, Merlin you didn't know." She screamed and had to be restrained again. "Then-" She looks at Harry and choking back her treat. "It needs to be charged with fresh blood dumb-ass, they weren't called blood ward for nothing, oh god, you still want to send him back. Can't you see, the fact it still stands mean... mean." She closed her mouth, it speaks clearly and even Ron can connect the dot, the Blood Ward need a freshly spilled blood and that's mean that Muggle hurt Harry to the point it draws blood. "What next, huh, you either tell me or-"

"It's fueled by love."

"HYARAGR." She throws a jewel that looks like a lemon drop where it transforms into thousand needles that few stuck on the Headmaster with the majority he avoids, shield and transfigure but the one who stuck was sending an electrical shock that made Headmaster hair all go fuzzy.

"Why didn't we drop the subject Headmaster, you were looking bit shocked and in need of Qualified medic who knows what he/she did." The Headmaster was shocked, he probably never imagines by overbearing Mrs. Weasley and pet teacher Hermione in afternoon, Emiya soon escorts the old coot by the tip of his baton to the fireplace.

#

He was closing the world, walking without sight on the never-ending corridor, his palace was a magnificent place, it was unbreakable because to break it, one must understand his vast and brilliant mind. A barking dog heard as it echoing on the corridor and sometime a scream could be heard like an echo of a ghost, he keep walking and arrived at his destination. Sitting on the leather couch he takes a file on the coffee table, flipping the file, he saw it held many censored word and one picture. A picture of a boy with glaring lighting bolt scar and the most vivid green eye.

"Harry James Potter." The fireplace burst with ember, he wants to smoke but he realized he was currently having none. He returned the file and opened his eye to the world again. It was morning, the fog was obscuring his view, sunlight was filtered through the thick canopy of the forest, from the south he heard people walking as they keep stepping on dried leaves.

Redhead, a Weasley, boring.

Uniform, paper memo, an old traditional robe, a ministry officer, bragging about dangerous snake from India (Of course it was dangerous) Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, flashing his ring and much accessories, a pureblood, head of the ancient family. A yellow theme, a Hufflepuff so was his son because stupid belief in staying together even if other house will be much more matched.

Bushy hair, t-shirt, a bag with a stacked book, bookworm, dentist parent. Nothing interested. Wait, she wears a ruby earring and sapphire ring. She didn't care for fashion or else she would take care the bushy hair and buck teeth. A present, memento? no, the state was new, watch keep being fixed, it's late twenty-five minutes, an exposure for time turner, the watch needs to be fixed every hour, a clearly diligent but why the accessories. He was focusing his sense and there, there was magic inside it, an unconventional magic, revolutionary, vine wood and dragon heartstrings.

Yellow, ninja, the mysterious yellow flash. Survivor and key player for the Kraken underground revolution. Close watch.

Old scar, hidden weapon, a police, *snort*. Need data, a person too close hides but he's police. Well, Callous hand, having mastered bow and- sword why sword. Sigh, well he had a boring face.

An old man, butler, and battle ready. Antique watch, a standardized version after the industrial revolution. An antique, false, too consistent, his coat, glove, and shoes were the same old design, an old soul, proof of reincarnation or simply weird. Blurry vision, hidden information, liar-liar-liar. Hiding something. Age, hiding his age because he was younger. Wicked.

Messy hair, casual clothing for an important event, Quidditch enthusiast, hidden scar by magic, stunted growth, abusive household. Bite scar on the wrist, analyzing size and shape, big snake, an old basilisk, confirming the rumor. Tense and wild magic, an early bloomer (A). Traumatic event (B), side effect with the killing curse (C). Many accidents, low life expectant, a hero, wrong... a martyr, someone raised the Savior to be a Martyr. He was smirking, this would be fun.

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet the boy-who-lived."

#

Harry's eyes were twitching, it's like deja vu again. He was slowly ignoring everyone stare but at least his companion had a good job to attract one, but his problem was Hermione who whispering accusation in his ear.

"I wasn't building a harem."

Hermione was tossing her hand up. "Really, either you want to ignore the fact you pulling this... handsome man but in the end, you were in the process making one, look at those cheekbones." Said Hermione blushing when he saw Holmes staring at them.

"Mione, I love you but there won't be a time where you would drag me to talk about boys." He said and joining the old crowd, there were not far from the portkey and he already can be heard the crowd sound. Sherlock Holmes was a Muggle-born, as he introduces himself, Mr. Weasley seems to know him about an article on Occlumency article and somehow he already assimilates with his new friend or Harem member as Hermione dub and later adopted by the twin, Sirius, and Moony.

He wears a long coat with a blue scarf, a sharp feature and aristocrat posture, elegant could be the word but it was his unique colored eye, flickering at every detail of the world like he was chattering with the Truth itself seeing he know everyone life by just glancing at it. He had a big eye, an eye that seen too much.

"Yes." Said Sherlock.

"What." He asked. Holmes was puffing like he can't really have time to deal with this.

"Yes I would like to join you in your tent, you were thinking the question and I merely answer it."

"Oh." He said he wondered if that convenient or annoying, he just waits and sees. "So what are you doing after Hogwarts."

"I created a job, consulting detective. It's mean I was helping the idiot when the answer staring back at them."

"Interesting job. How exactly that work, I mean did you just barge into the crime scene." He knows the police a bit and he was sure they never like a stranger coming and telling them they are an idiot.

"Yes."

"And they allow you."

"I am to my knowledge." He was frowning like remembering a very unimportant fact. "besides, Mad-eye like me."

"Oh." He said softly. He then takes Sherlock hand now you would ask why he did. It was simple even Ron could see it well maybe Ginny but clearly, he was dealing with a child. Sherlock seem like that, a toddler who didn't care about anything but his brain said his a genius but his attitude scream someone should take his hand before he does something inappropriate. It wasn't helping when Mr. Diggory seem to offend with Sherlock presence. "Can you tell me how you do that- you're guessing." Some people than leaning forward especially Hermione.

"It wasn't guessing. Clearly, was just observing and thinking something people were hard to do."

"I know." Sighing Hermione and giving disappointment look to them.

"Look the person over there." Said Sherlock pointing a thirty-year-old male, leaning on a tent while talking to brown hair female. "He's non-magical."

Harry whip his head seeing the person again, what was that about, why there was civilian here, it doesn't make any sense, wasn't the ministry supposed to know this but then the Ministry fails to catch his godfather when they know where he will come, placing a guard specifically for him and had him in custody before he. Escaped, again.

"How do you know, I mean you couldn't just pick point." And why the hell people seem to ignore them the only one who seems to be unaffected was Naruto, Sebastian and Emiya need to work on their obvious watching on him. "Do you put a spell on us."

"Notice-me-not." Sighed Sherlock. "I don't want to be interrupted with inane rambling, the problem with the wizard is they will ignore the most obvious answer even it is staring at them in the eye. Now, look at his leg, there was mud on it, why he keep it, why he doesn't clean it. A simple Scourgify would do because he doesn't have magic. Check his watch, what's wrong with it." He looks at the watch on his right hand, it was simple black watch and it seems to stop working.

"Um, a wizard doesn't wear a watch, it was too mundane."

"Exactly you're paying attention but how about Mundane-born, they like to keep their upbringing, never assume before you check all the data, it was electrical but it was old, everyone know electrical wire would fry in high-concentrated magical place, it shouldn't be in an old state even if the Mundane-born forget that fact. Look how his body moves, how his eye subtly checking his surrounding, he was an agent, a rookie undercover, there were much more clues why I know he was a non-magical like I know he will meet his date right after his jobs. But look again, tell me what you see."

"He's-" Said Harry looking the man again but this time he was really looking. "His clothes, it's too weird." He said, it's actually made him remember Dudley costume, Petunia always picking a superhero with high morale like Superman and it was very horrible on Dudley like they want to cover all Dudley nastiness in that's costume. "He wants to be seen weird, unlike wizard who didn't know how Mundane wearing they clothe."

"Exactly yet he could want to be seen weird but there was one that made us know he was non-magical, Mister Potter, look again, search that one clue he is non-magical."

Harry pulling his breath and searching again but this time he was searching the obvious clue, the one who really made it obvious. What is it, then he sees it, his wand, he doesn't know but there was something weird about it.

"He's wand."

"Yessss. It was put in the left back pocket, putting your wand in back pocket was frowned upon but it wasn't because of that, isn't it, he was clearly right-handed then why he would put it very far from his reach, why, because he wasn't a wizard, an adult wizard would be uncomfortable putting his wand so far their reach, they would fix and put it in more reachable place."

"Wow. That was amazing but how fast do you see it, I mean if you already know a person whole by a whole glance didn't the world become... boring."

"You're right but with you, I know it would never become boring." He said smiling openly putting his hand on his back. He was snorting hearing Sherlock proclamation, weird thing happen around him on daily basis.

"Let's camping." Cheer Mr. Weasley who start at the guidebook about making your own bonfire and tent manually. The oldest Weasley, Charlie, and Bill were smiling amused at their dad but their hand keeps twitching at their wand, where clearly they could swish and flick and be done with it.

Soon the match ready to began, he bought many merchandises especially the telescope that can record the match, he would record all of it and give it to Sirius so he can watch it but it would be better if he was lean on his chair, watching many witch and wizard looming around chatting and while holding the national flag, the stadium was bright with the green grass and openness and there. A Death Eater, his Godfather who could take him from the Dursley was let rotten in a prison but a madman, someone who kill people even children for their own pleasure was walking free.

He tightens his fist and he promised himself, soon they will pay, for taking his family. They would burn and he would watch it.

#

Lucius Malfoy was an ambitious man and bit sadist but he was Death Eater, it was expected of him. He was dressing in front of the mirror, he pulls his wand and applied a glamour to his hand, the mark given by his master. The Quidditch World Cup was an international event where many important individuals would come, Minister Fudge was there so the other foreigner. He practiced a smile right in front of the mirror, he would respect them but it never means he likes them.

He clung his hand on Narcissa, kissing her cheek while she rolled her beautiful blue eye and walk down to their son. He internally sighed seeing his youngest son, he didn't know what they did wrong, ever since Draco learn to walk they were teaching him to be a Slytherin, a proper Black Heir but alas, he was brass and almost had no sense on subtlety and all day, all day and every day since he comes home after his first year.

"And he didn't take my handshake, a lowly half-blood think he was mightier than pure Malfoy, he chooses that Mudblood and blood traitor always breaking the rule. A clear attention whore." He and Narcissa gripping each other hand, they maybe marry because of politic but there was love growing with them and they share the joy and mostly suffering their son cause to them. It was Potter, Potter, Potter, bloody Potter all he can talk about and there he goes. He put his hand on his shoulder then apparate.

"Father." Said Draco looking disheveled and a look 'i wish I learn crucio', dusting the dirt around his silver green robe. "Could you warn me next time. You're like bloody Potter feeling too high and mighty to ride the train like us. Why-"

"Come on, the match will begin soon." He said pulling his son and walking along with his wife, he was sneering inside at the muggle, His son of course visibly sneering and cursing the muggle, almost breaking the Statute of Secrecy and how he wishes he had more Slytherin quality. Well giving the Muggle one last look, he smiled smugly at the brain damage he already had with the amount of Obliviate spell they did the animal. Soon they would be reminded where their place, tonight, he and other Death Eater would spread chaos again.

As he arrived on the stand he wonders what the Weasley had done to be placed along the elite, with bare money to able feed their own kid. He looks around him saw, yes many important people were sitting here and of course Potter.

The boy didn't realize but when Draco start to talk, Potter didn't pay attention to him instead that eye with so familiar green glow was staring at him and he was glaring back but there was something with that eye, it wasn't eye of a child, there was so much power that he feel awed and scared exactly like... He shakes his head, the half-blood was far from equal from his Lord. Yet He was frozen in his place he can't even glare back, he was exactly like a moth drawn to the lamp, there was nothing he could do when it feels like being his Lord Presence and he found the... Boy, he is a boy for Merlin sake. A fourteen-year-old boy who already beat his Master, he looks around glad nobody noticed him because Bagman already arrived with his boisterous voice and comment.

"Yo, Pa." He was jolted down and saw who call him, of course, there was only one person in this existence call him that, his squib son, the Yellow Flash, he who had a perfect record, never failing a mission and master at infiltration, there is no place or ward that he fails to get in. There was even rumor it's him, the burglar at the Gringotts but that rumor soon ceased, The Ghost, which his other name wouldn't let his presence known especially at the same day in his act. He wasn't an amateur and He was regretting he didn't raise him or the fact he didn't have magic enough for Hogwart, Naruto was a better Heir than Draco, there was a cold person behind that smile but at least Narcissa stays in contact with him and keeps sending Christmas gift and food.

"Naruto." Said Narcissa, walking as dignified and excited a Mother and a Black at the same time.

"Mama." Naruto hugging and he was towering her even if he was not an adult yet, He was nodding toward him and ready to take his chair, before one of the Weasley was ready to open their mouth and probably made a commotion.

"Wait, you were connected with the Malfoy. The Malfoy who had you-know-problem. I don't even know Draco had a brother." Said the brother who works with the dragon, oh how he wished he get eaten by one of those beasts and he dares to look amused.

"Well, he had." He snapped, challenging them to ask another question.

"Look I had a new best friend, his name Harry Potter." Lucius stopped from his track. No, Merlin no, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve two sons who obsessed with Potter, no matter how much his sin. He killed, he rape but he didn't deserve this punishment. He really don't know where he raised them wrong maybe because he never raised them, he threw Naruto away when it was clear he would never get his Hogwarts letter and why did they name him Naruto, he suspects many firewhisky but he somehow had a vision of the red-haired woman and a Malfoy soon born with the name of Naruto.

He chooses to ignore all the world and sat in his chair, thankfully he only had consistent contact with one son and normally Draco would disappear for nine months, so that was a mercy. In the end, he would get his satisfaction tonight, let the mudblood and muggle know their place.

#

Harry was still angry after the Malfoy just pass, it was cold anger that made his all friend agitated, they feel their Sky stirring and want to please him but creating a scene wouldn't be unwise and they don't want to anger their Sky. Thankfully Sherlock seems had the effect that calming him, it was quite different than the rest his friend or Guardian as Sirius explain. He suspects Sherlock would be his new Guardian but he really wonders how many influences he had, it seems they just show up and 'hey I want to stick with you and no you didn't have right to say no'.

He watched as the Mascot of each team shows up first was the Leprechaun who was throwing their gold, Ron was excitedly collecting the gold and Naruto was not far from behind. He bends down and picks one on the plush carpet. It feels cold, it's kind of different than Galleon Gringotts produce, it's that mean Leprechaun had their bank too.

"It is illusion."

"What." He asked Sherlock, Sherlock rolled his eye and straighten his coat. "If you reading book Mr. Potter you would know that Leprechaun was always preying greedy soul and stealing their gold. In middle-aged, it was very popular for people to had golden teeth and they always pull it on crude way before robbing all of their gold, of course, they also eat human but that was very rare." Sherlock didn't say because they prefer the soft children meat, he mentions that once it wasn't very well accepted probably because many humans in there were very small.

"Um, wow." He gives Sherlock the piece of gold he and trying not to imagine the small creature who like pulling someone teeth and eating them.

"Do you think this boring."

"It's Quidditch." He said like someone said yes, the sun is hot. "Twelve people who ride broom while passing the ball like every sport in the world, how fascinating." He scowls and Harry chuckled before he gives the man a chocolate frog and of course everyone wants one so head to dig is a pocket and give to almost all who sit on V.I.P thank god Dobby bought many of it, after last year he want all chocolate he could keep and the fact he had so much gold on his multiple vaults didn't discourage him.

"Then the why do you come."

"I was bored." Said Sherlock looking at the sky. "But then I met you and you already cure some of it, like how the Ministry of England had secret bondage session with Madam Umbridge and affair with his secretary, or the Bulgarian Ministry know English all this time so he can have good laugh, he also fancy the Bulgarian quidditch team in fact he just do sexual harassment on Victor Krum yesterday, The French Ministry was clean except he know too much people who were a member of the sex ring that deals with all kind species including Veela itself, the Poland actually very boring meaning nice in your language but I know she was an avid fan of My Little Pony and the Malfoy couple was a member of Janus club where you dress up and put a glamour on yourself which mean they were having affair at the same time in the same place ironically they were having The Do with each other except their gender was a reversal." All the Ministry had the face of someone who takes hard shit except the Poland she was checking her purse and some pink tuft was sticking from her purse. Then they look at each other probably inserting that blackmail material into their plan.

Funny enough they didn't seem to hate Sherlock, they more look like children presented by a big candy. Harry who already teach some of the politics and could guess they didn't hate Sherlock because he would be very useful if one of them succeed in as their tool. It made Harry angry though, he wouldn't let this coot, use Sherlock for their plan and agenda, no Sherlock was his and he just let his Glare to every Ministry and other politicians to back off.

"That was intrusive and rude, but still cool. Can you do it for people I hate." He said still holding Sherlock and sometimes hissing when they not-so-subtly point their wand at Sherlock.

"Maybe and by the way, there was an illegal person sitting right beside the elf and currently stealing a person wand." At the dropped hat everyone now pointing their wand and a floating hand that seems to reach out and quickly taking Ron wand and before they could utter a spell the elf already apparates his master who clearly hiding under the invisibility cloak.

Soon it was pandemonium where everyone trying to blame everyone but mostly they blame Fudge for such a hole in his security more ever because this is his fucking country and he was the last person to draw his wand even Ginny did point his wand at the source of the threat.

"It was you employer elf. What game are you playing Fudge." Said the Bulgarian Ministry pointing his wand at Fudge he wonder if they start to flog him and throw him right to the stadium not that he mind (This is the same person who throws Hagrid to Azkaban because he needs to be seen doing something) but he wants to watch Quidditch. The ticket didn't exactly cheap.

"Or we could let the fucking Auror and let them do their job because where the fuck is they, this is their job." He said smiling charmingly with his hair tousled by the wind making him look like roguishly handsome. "And of course I'm sure other Ministry would love to assist England Auror to help." He said with his smile again and flare his aura, soon people on the VIP had the feeling of warm and each considering the skinny teenager word like it come from the mouth of Merlin himself.

After the debacle end. A squad of Auror comes in without squabbling probably because the Ministry was here asking a question and checking the signature of the elf and the apparition thingy they were searching. They soon apparated, probably because they found that thing they were searching,

He was sighing and massaging his head, Hermione and Emiya didn't even pay attention to that accident, they more interesting in talking about the paper they bought and Sherlock was butting in the argument and they now had a glaring contest. Joy.

"So why everyone seems interesting to drop themselves from the stand." He asked the trio, when the Veela gets out, he was feeling something like a pull but mostly it turn into annoying feeling as his Flames soon to hate that feeling and it translates like a bunny was bouncing inside his stomach and chest.

Hermione rolling her eye and pointing at Ron who ready to jump. "Immobulus." Ron body stiffened and frozen, he was sympathizing and pulling him into the chair as he was sputtering and blushing. "You just lose your wand Ronald you already thought about women." He looks at the Twin giving them a code, bought him a wand if they didn't found it.

"It's what to teenage boy do, Mione." He said without thinking and thankfully Hermione could only gape especially as Ron blindly nodding at his statement.

"Next time, I let you fall for I care." They quickly winced at that, the last time they didn't have access to their favorite bookworm they found themselves in the Forbidden Forest with thousand spiders big as a car trapped them and want to eat them.

"What a scary lady." Naruto was shivering, though what scary from the ethereal beautiful blonde woman he didn't know.

"They are." Joining Sherlock. "Veela was the most recognized for their beauty and sex magic, it was forgotten art but it was still there if people were bothering to look. While many see them as sex slave it's unadvised to having sex with multiple Veela because the participant always died in the morning through pure bliss." Said Sherlock, fixing his scarf and for god sake why Sherlock never ask why he, a stranger holding his hand, it was the second he fixes his cloth, it must be hard using one hand and why Naruto follow to hold his hand too.

"They died of orgasm." Deadpanned Hermione.

"Fascinating isn't it." Sherlock was grinning. Hermione just staring at Harry, like really how exactly it was his fault if weird people keep latching onto him. "Ah, of course, that too." He said looking at the stadium where the Veela turns into scary form.

If Sherlock mean died by the scary looking bird woman who burst into a fire because the Veela just transforms into that and throwing a fireball into the Leprechaun, he could guess now why Naruto scared with the hot blonde woman. That claw could do damage to Basilisk and that fire wasn't really to scoff off and they had wings, he obsessed with flying so it shouldn't be surprised he was a bit of jealousy with the flying Veela.

The game was starting, it was glorious as the player moves so fast the commentator was hard breath in descriptive the match, he learns many Maneuvers from the match and the situation was bad for Bulgarian except it start to change when Krum dive straight to Poland Chasers formation and he soon become so aggressive in dealing with all the player, he was a chaos, spreading it into the play that people thought he just has gone mad but Harry didn't think so, Krum was desperate, they were losing and unless he does something unpredictable and there right after he avoid a Bludger on his way and a flash of gold was seen and both Seeker was chasing it, Krum was closer and he catch, making the match draw. Everyone was standing and clapping, it was a blast and certainly wasn't wasted ticket.

While that was a fun game they soon come back into the camp, Hermione sharing with Ginny while he and his Guardian taking the lavishly and sparkling camp that Sebastian order.

"Must it had to be so sparkling." He was asking his Butler who just smiling serenely at him, he narrowing his eye and watching as each his guardian taking each little corner for themselves.

"So Sherlock you were detective right." He was sitting on the chair, holding the sugar quill in his mouth, to Harry it was just thinking but to other it just another devil temptation, to not rush in there and take those red lips who seductively inviting them. "This is sweet." He was whispering under his breath, it was a new product and he glads Dobby keep sending him. The guy was an enthusiast.

"Uhm, yes I am." Said Sherlock, waking his fellow Guardian form attacking their Sky. He also stuck on tightening his scarf or taking his shirt off.

"Then where are you at the Heir fiasco." He said, glaring at him, it would be a walk in a park if that guy was there.

"I was lost, in Rowena secret chamber."

"She had a secret chamber." He was surprised or maybe not if Slytherin made one when he wasn't surprised, he always imagines the Founder as a close knitted group surely if Slytherin made one then the other would.

"Of course they are, Rowena made it as her most prized achievement, Helga made it for the school protection and Godric made one because he didn't want to lose with Salazar. Either way, I was lost in her room, therefore, I didn't notice what happened that year."

"You didn't notice, there was body even a ghost falling left and right and don't forget some giant snake was roaming on the school because Slytherin thinks it was a good idea to put one under the school and you told me, you didn't notice."

"No." He said with a downed mouth, He was sure the teen sad because he misses the mystery not because people were very lucky nobody died and why nobody died, he wasn't regretting, it's just, there was a missing piece with Slytherin chamber, why a man who made a school for magical children places such dangerous beast under it, it just wrong, he was sure Slytherin wasn't an idiot, except the Basilisk was a protection then it would explain why nobody died except Myrtle and it probably Tom who was twisted little bastard manipulating the snake.

"I found Tiara if it helps." He said grinning while wearing a silver tiara, in a form of a winged eagle with big blue jewel, it had thousand crystal embroidered on it with a clear quote, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.

"DATTEBAYO." Harry jumped and almost choked on his candy, this is the first time he heard Naruto speak Japanese, even Emiya start to get out his baton, searching something, Naruto fastest then his eye was forcefully taking the tiara and placed on the floor. He also let out a kunai and point it at them.

"The hell, you screaming." Said Emiya.

Instead of answering in English, Naruto starts to speak in Japanese and he had feared his friend was in the middle of summoning devil, not that he needs another one, he already tired hearing Sebastian I am Hell of Butler phrase.

"Naruto, speak English."

"He takes my Tiara." Said Sherlock, taking his wand and start to walk on said item.

"It's Diadem, Ravenclaw lost diadem if someone interested." Said Sebastian, sipping his tea.

"Nobody, get close. This Tiara was leaking dark aura and that was bad."

"It's actually Diadem." Sebastian and mutter 'If someone care.'

"Then why the hell he bought here. Unless he wants to attack us." Which Emiya mean him, he starts to walk while keeping eye on Sherlock and putting his body on the exit of the tent.

"I don't how I will be a benefit in attacking Harry Potter but return my belonging." Said Sherlock as his wand and hand start to glowing directing at Emiya and Naruto.

"Nobody will touch Harry-Chan."

"Said that Orange Thing."

"My name Uzumaki Naruto, You better remember that." Said Naruto, his cheek-mark become more visibly and his eye almost slitted and glow in his Flame and Sherlock exactly used tow simultaneously shoot a spell at Emiya who duck and Naruto who bat it with his kunai and the spell bounce into Sebastian cup but the Butler was worrying more about his Welsh Green Dragon boot than his personal cup.

"You spilled Master special boot." It was just a boot, he wants to say, stop being over-dramatic but Sebastian already take a dozen of silver knifes.

"Enough." He didn't shout but his voice was heard and they all stared at him. He gave each one of them 'I am disappointed at you to look' and take his wand, carefully without touching the Tiara or Diadem into Sherlock moleskin pouch. "It affecting us." He said, keeping the pouch.

Thinking troughs, this was a big coincidence or maybe not, in his life nothing was coincidence especially adding magic to it. He sat back in his chair. "I know an object similar like this, it was affecting the mind of a certain individual except the person can't remember what happens to His/Her and it almost sucks the person soul to revived that owner of the object, I met that object in the same year Sherlock found the Diadem."

"You're saying an outside force guide both of you to find this object." Said Emiya, surprisingly logical and his tone wasn't a surprise. It was very weird between his Guardian it was him who introduced Emiya to magic, meaning it only a month yet the guy attitude was relaxing and sometimes deep not like a fantasy enthusiast who hope Magic it's real, Emiya more like 'Yeah, I live this shit once'.

"Hogwart." Said both him and Sherlock. It wasn't really surprising since he always knows the school spirit had spirit, it sometimes sending him a comforting feeling.

"But that was little dangerous, pushing you to search Horcrux without knowing what is it." Sebastian bends down and puts another a plate of tiramisu beside him. "Horcrux made from foul magic, it anchors your soul in the plane of living, a way to immortality even if your body destroyed your soul would still roam the earth."

"How do you know this." He said biting the cake. He would be fat if he didn't have exercise with the way Sebastian feeding him.

"I was interested in soul, so when my cute little master-"

"Don't say that." Said Naruto, he was still scared Sebastian would molest him, considering the shopping trip he didn't blame him.

"-I would come to the library and read any topic about a soul."

"Ignoring your taste in literature, how exactly your open that kind of book, a book like that would bite the non-owner and you weren't even a- wizard."

"I'm just hell of a butler." Said Sebastian and Emiya slumped throwing a galleon to Naruto, is that mean they were betting and exactly when they do that.

"Well sticking to the topic, it was logical why Hogwart wants us to find this object considering how it made, I finally remembered what Horcrux is and how to make it- What, I said something wrong." Asked Sherlock when everyone looking at him weird, well if the guy didn't find forgetting something like Horcrux wasn't weird then it better to let him be.

"No, go ahead."

"It had to be destroyed, especially since it belongs to Voldemort."

"How do you know it's him." He asked quickly.

"I just proved it." He smirked and he twitched his eye before he stabs his cake. "By my calculation, I say he made seven Horcrux, it's the most stable number on Arithmancy on I think he knows if he cut his soul one more time then he probably explodes erased into existence." He spins and walks toward him which mean like all his guardian they just get in into his personal space. "What is that object."

"A diary where the phantom of Tom Riddle resides. His name is Tom Marvollo Riddle also. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT." He used the same spell that Voldemort used to write his name on the air, it was nifty spell especially he also could draw with the spell.

"Wait." Emiya put his hand the air. "Voldemort a girl, I don't say I'm a sexist but I'm always thought he was a dude."

"He is a male," he said matter-factually he didn't know where Emiya got that in his mind but he was sure after his various meeting with Voldemort that he was a male, it's not like he was peeking him and oh Merlin, why he was thinking that, it was Emiya fault. "He was a male okay, I saw his sixteen-year-old, no wonder he got many followers." He mutters the last part.

"But he has diary and tiara, he also uses his name with anagram I mean by the Root this worse than I imagine." He falls to his floor and muttering gay-angsty dark lord with daddy issues. Naruto was kneeling and patting Emiya back.

"We were not fighting Voldemort, it wasn't our fight, you're not even a wizard."

"But you keep meeting him, it was nice he always waits for your exam but he will come." He wails again bashing his head on the floor.

"Oh yeah, because it made studying easy because certain dark lord always waiting after I had an exam."

"Well back into the topic and ignoring the male who keep steering the subject." Sherlock narrowing his eye he looks he wants to curse the Head security but he was refraining. "It's very clear we need to find this."

"Yeah, okay." He said, doesn't really care, why the hell it had to be him, why can't they just pick an adult really if he found there was prophecy on him he leaves this fucking country. "But how about last year, there was a demon who suck happiness and runaway criminal, don't tell me you lost too."

"I am. In the forbidden forest where I was diving into inner politic of the Centaur, founding a Drakon cave with its inhabitant and of course I become, some... a mediator for the unicorn, there was sort of talking about a murder that happens in your first year, many like kill all the wand waver and take over the castle, some faction actually demand to go deep into the forest far from human and the younger interested in bond with a wizard or witch they match to welcome a new age of friendship between human and unicorn."

"..."

"Must be a strong weed."

"Don't do drug Harry-chan." Said Naruto coming to him, crawling exactly. "It's bad."

"I know."

"I also want to tell you drug is bad, the result you can see but I'm more concerned about your school if a student who lost two years of education still graduate and add your adventure." He said frowning and finally sigh. "Is there another school for you to go."

"They said Hogwart was the best school. I don't want to know whether they're lying or yes Hogwart was the best school. It's best I endure it."

Sebastian stands up straight with a face like a moon. "It's My choice, I could hire a tutor, no need to be so sad." He said quite touched his Butler was so concerned about his education. "But I think Sherlock wasn't lying, I mean you do drug right. Don't answer- you're eyes, it's weird. Well, I don't think he's lying."

"My story was quite a tale, why do you think I say a truth."

"Because you're logical and from your dress and personality it spoke you didn't have enough imagination to make that story. Deduction Mr. Sherlock."

"Ohhh." Said Emiya. "Burn."

"How exactly that burn." He quietly asked Sebastian.

"Maybe he beaten too many time, I had a friend like that once," said Naruto who eye gone hazy and probably gone into the lane of memory.

"Well how about my first year-"

"Ah yes. That interesting year isn't." Said Sherlock whipping his coat and looking at them while keeping the biggest grin ever. "Oh, The Old King from his Throne finally saw his plan come through, the poor lonely orphan coming to the big great castle, full with magic listening to all the king said, feeding the little orphan crumble bread, bit by bit and until the orphan himself solve the mystery and come down to the underworld. A battle of the century, a story of love and loyalty then, it... was there, the Dark Lord... with long shadow and red-eye facing the orphan in the battle between good and evil. Won by the hero once again, The Dark Lord defeated and the poor orphan lived. The boy who lived raised to be... something very bad." Said Sherlock looking at Harry's face, he frowned and fixing his posture. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say it-"

"No." Said Harry, breathing hard. "It's not your fault, I should see it, oh god he wants me dead didn't he."

"The Headmaster wasn't a nice man but it was-"

"Look at this." He said pointing at his scar, it was made so more sense, why the Headmaster keeps pulling him. "None of you ever look my scar directly, never mentioning it, you know it, didn't you. Something wrong it, it wasn't until now I connect it. I am Horcrux am I, is that why I survive and that why he wants to kill me right, I had Voldemort inside me. God."

"We find a method. Magic is unpredictable, You were the first living Horcrux, it means there is a method to destroy it without destroying the container."

"It is guessed." He said.

"I never guess Mr- Harry." Said Sherlock. "You will live, I vow to do that." Sherlock grasping his shoulder and look at him.

"Thanks, but I need to be alone." He said, patting his hand and get out from the tent.

#

Short story he was soon being roped into a drink by an older Italian woman named Lydia, it was Potter luck acting and his Flame who simple prowling like a cat then goes silent, saying she alright but don't ask me for more detail because I'm lazy. So being dragged into a bar located at the edge of the stadium he was soon blurting all his life, he never told anyone all of it, not even his Guardian like Sebastian or Naruto it was always snippet of the whole but He was blurting it for Lydia, which is weird but he guess she was that kind of person you just want to talk.

She was dark skin with the face of an angel, her eye was sweet holding that bright light seeing the world at it's best but by her posture and her whole person, Harry feels a kinship, someone who seems to know how his life, completely understanding without being pitied.

"Oh, poor baby." Said Lydia hugging him and embarrassed him through it feel nice. "My Padre was like that, the sweetest man and always spoiling me and by the time I was an adult, I don't know what to do with the real world. He was nice but sometimes I wish he taught me, not that I hate him, honey, it's just what he is. Then my first husband was my first mistake. I thought he was nice but he wasn't, He... you know hitting, cursing at me, playing with his... toy." Said Lydia, shaking her head and drinking her glass of sherry.

"Oh don't give me that look." She grips his hand and smiling. "You're so sweet but I already deal with him, honey. I stay with him until I can't handle it, so when he was too tired to try this new position, I slit his throat and take all his money."

"That... was quick." He a glass of coke trying to boot his head again.

"I know." She sighed. "It's just happened one moment we were chatting the next he is already dead and I thought maybe I will be fine and you know what happens." She leaned on the table with a flushing cheek and hopeful smile.

"You got it a happy ending." He said being foolishly hopeful.

"Oh gracious, I wasn't dead." She giggled found it funny. "No, I found another one, I thought he must be nice, right how much bad luck I could possess had two bad husbands." He was smiling sadly, she could understand her, he thought Hogwart was nice and all until the end of the year and then he was shipped to the Dursley without so much said like he didn't know, how about counseling he just kill his teacher for Merlin sake.

Well the second year must be good, so he thought, it must be better because last year was kind of awful, it wasn't nice to be stared and pointed like an animal and keep answering if he remembers the night his parent murdered. But no, his friend Hagrid was arrested, then all school shunned him and thought he was capable killing someone like his mother and best friend.

"Well he was worse than the previous and so many toys he had on his basement he even told me how he likes to play it, I mean really, must he told how he uses it. He also drops The nice husband fast so when he kind did this thing, I kill him, just a push from the stair and he died tragically." She sniffs, Harry didn't know if he's crying about her second husband dies or because she was being unlucky second time.

"Well, it could be worse." He said, sucking the ice on his coke. "But what's a toy, is that code."

"Oh." Said Lydia, covering her mouth and looking at him sadly, the woman was a sweetheart, her face was like someone who thought she just accidentally kick a puppy and he was glad she kill all those bastard.

"This world was full of monster dear and if you dive deep enough you found that all monster was human. Funny right, when we were kids they told us not to go outside when the moon was full because there was a Werewolf, don't go into the Forest a dragon could eat you but if I had a kid I said, be careful with Man because they are the real monster. You and I know how cruel they are, a werewolf and dragon would kill and eat you but human they can be more creative."

He closed his eye then remembering the jeering, the word that he was useless, the slap when he bought A+ assignment to his aunt, the disappointment on people when he wasn't the boy-who-lived the charming perfect boy who lived in the castle and of course being Horcrux knowing his surrogate grandfather was preparing him to die.

"Yeah, they are. For greater good I suppose." He drinks his coke like it's his last drink.

"Now don't be so down." Said Lydia patting his head and refill his glass. "What I mean about toy." Lydia lifting his glass and peering his black eye at him. "Slave honey, all with the collar and down in the basement where they had their cage, it such cute seeing my husbands, I mean you aren't worth a man if you use a collar or imperius to hold your woman." She smiles while leaning into his face and slap his bum. "Or man."

"Lydia." He squeaked and looking if someone sees that. "So, you mean, it still exists."

"It exists in both world, honey."

"God." Harry slumped and pressing his cheek on the table. "I had a bad childhood, I mean it could be worse but Merlin, I was depressing again am i."

"Listen, I'm probably wasn't the best person to give advice but enjoy your lives, Harry, enjoy it, do what you like and be happy, don't think too much about the bad guy because... I learn if you kill the bad guy in your life another will come and fill it, so enjoy it with your friend and lover because the bad guy always comes and when they hurt you, kill them but don't think about them too much it wasn't worth the effort. Now let's bring your tent it's past your bedtime."

"Why you guys always treat me like that."

"Because you're so small I could lift you."

#

"Wake up. "He said, it was midnight there was noise outside but mostly his Flames was making noise, it was very loud noise and they didn't even stop after he was awake, He then struggling to find his glasses, he wonders if he should activated the night vision but the wait if it becomes darker. Then he decides to stand up except he forgets their sleeping and falls into his butt. Naruto was holding his leg using it as a pillow, Emiya was in his stomach, arresting his arm and Sherlock face was beside him, his breathing was loud and his curl was tickling his neck.

Sirius said his Guardian would be protective, he never said they would be clingy. Sebastian was watching above him, he was smirking like a cat who just given a treat and before he could say stop, he already kicks three of them with so much grace it was beautiful to watch.

"My stomach." Groan Naruto.

"My manhood." He winces hearing Emiya said that.

Sherlock still asleep but when he said 'Case' he wake, a figure he was like the old novel.

"What happen."

"I don't know just something happens." He said taking a pant and a hoodie before he gets out, the campground was very different noise instead of singing it was screaming, the ground now filled with people who run like a madman, he could smell the burned tent as the fire started to spread on the campground. Mr. Weasley was walking in his tent and look a bit distraught with his wand.

"Thank Merlin, you already awake." He was gesturing him to follow, he was turning around found all his Guardian behind him except Sherlock.

"Where is he."

"Who knows, he will be fine but not your friend." Said Emiya. Harry was gritting his teeth and steeling himself, Sherlock would be fine but not Hermione and the rest of the Weasley.

"There was Death Eater, they were torturing the poor muggle." Said Mr. Weasley stopping at their tent ground with Hermione and Ginny who holding each other but they didn't openly tell they were scared, The Twin was having a savage grin, they had training with the Marauder and following his training too, so he wasn't surprised if they were bit exciting to fight, Ron was there looking a bit confused but mostly scared he didn't have his wand and now there was Death Eater while only Bill was with them, Charlie probably going to help.

"Now I want all of you to go to the forest and take cover in there." Said Mr. Weasley. He was nodding and he and Hermione subconsciously hovering over Ron since he didn't have his wand. "Good, I will try to help."

"You three go, I will be fine." He said and this time they weren't asking, just eye contact and all of them did they understood the sign, like Naruto screaming Believe it, Emiya who grin and twirling his baton and last Sebastian who overprotective but smiling.

"Okay, come on. Fred and George you guys take the wing just imagine we are quidditch pitch add that twin bond you had. Ginny-" He was smiling weakly, though the girl still flushing over him, he knows she was quite fierce, especially on hex and jinx. "You in front because of you strong."

"It is because you can watch me." She said pointing to him, probably already thinking some bat boogey jinx.

"That's and you were a wonderful witch." Ginny just blushing and taking his formation and the golden trio didn't need to talk they just doing what they were always doing.

"Blimey, this the third time."Said Ron in the middle, Fred gives him a normal stick as a joke and assortment of their candy. 'At least you can shove it to their throat'.

"At least it's not a tree that breaks it." He said, before he walks he was reaching the Flame inside him, he was trying to wake it but he soon forget it, His Flame didn't want to waken the only thing he could hear was it wasn't the right time so he was focusing on his aura, the only thing he could do, when he feels the flame would churn on his stomach and soon the wonderful feeling was back, the acceptance, the feeling of safety, of home. When he releases it everyone takes a notice and they start to collect few lost children, the elderly and all other wizard and witch.

Until they reach into the forest and he raises his hand drawing rune and made a simple ward that alerts him to anyone with ill intent coming at their direction. Hermione watches him and he wasn't surprised when the girl recognized the ward. She waits for him to finish when he threw a ruby in the air and shot it with her wand.

"Protego." She said, breaking the crystal until there are red-hexagonal that made a dome around them, it was a wide powerful shield, the tests with his strongest- not strongest he scared he broke it but still moderately powerful Bombarda, it quiver, and ripple but the shield hold.

"I and Yuki working a project." Said Hermione. "It was powerful enough, no spell would pass through and everyone could pass if I let them-"

"Dark magic." Scream one of the crowd. It must one of the blood prejudice.

"It was a new magic dumb ass. She uses it to protect you but if you don't want you can step outside." He said smiled if anyone wants to voice their opinion.

"Why the hell you guys so..." Said Ron, raising his had while waving his fake stick. George unhelpfully giving him a transfigured Beater bat and scurried away.

"We are busying ourselves like learning something new."

"You could join in my lesson."

"More lesson, blimey you must be crazy Harry." Said Ron walking to another Gryffindor they met on their road here. He and Hermione sighing and he starts to help some of the smaller children who hurt even though he only knows few minor spell that he bound to know how much he spends his time in the infirmary.

There was screaming and the sky was lighted in green light, he saw a skull with a snake on the sky, it was the mark of the Dark Lord and it no wonders people start to panic.

"Expecto Patronum." He said summoning Prong beside him. "It's okay, it was far from us and trust me no Death Eater will come in here." He said to the crowd and smiling to some of them, Prong though didn't sense danger keep prancing nudging some smaller kid until they are laughing. He watches as there were like a hundred wizard and witch, he spots Lydia and she was waving at him before she was fussing a green-robed boy, Zabini. He didn't know he had a son but he guesses it was bound to happen. Everyone was sitting on the ground, some readied their wand thought it was rare and most of the children was hovering on Prong comforting on its aura.

"Two o'clock, I sense three people. Expeliarmus." He said sending the spell, it was Malfoy who bat it with Protego.

"Potter." He said with few Slytherin though he sends irritated gaze at Zabini who waving enthusiastically probably asking help to pull him from his mother.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Kiss." Sid Hermione who seem too tired of the boys glaring and name calling. He was still staring until he heard another spell being thrown and the sky burst into blue light, all Hogwarts alumni especially Ravenclaw watch as their majestic eagle soaring into the sky in the form of blueish Patronus with calming sea ripple. It was flapping its wing toward the dark mark and surprise it's actually a Ravaging Dragon with a harsh face, it opens it jaw filled with thousand sharp fangs and eat the skull and the snake at the same time.

"ROAR." The dragon defiantly flapping its wing and bursting blue fire that falls like a raindrop, dozing the fire and the people who're screaming and running away. Like a calming Rain. That's how a new Guardian joining their Sky, he was deep as the sea, calming the mind and washing all stupidity with his whole presence and mind-boggling action. The crowd was stopped on their track, gobsmacking at the dragon they thought as the Ravenclaw Eagle flying to the camp and scaring few of white-masked stranger.

#

Back with the rest of the Guardian. They are angry, three new bonded element always clingy and overprotective to everything that wants to harm their Sky. I mean it was a very wrong misconception that says a new bonded Guardian is the weakest. Every able-minded Mafia would tell you to fuck yourself if you suggest that, Newly bonded Guardian was cranky and testy as a woman on their trimester, a nestling dragon and every machine in Final Destination movie. If you see their Sky wrong they will gouge your eye burned it and gently scooped it into your throat. Attacking a newly bonded Guardian normally resulted in collateral damage and that talking alone Guardian and when talking about multiple new Guardian.. it never pretty considering it was the highest reason Dying Will Flame could become Discord.

Even the callous Cloud didn't like his employee getting threatened and he feels the kinship being orphaned with him. It was easy to find the Death Eater, parading the mundane family like an animal, torturing the children and the mundane born, there was yellow flash and soon every victim was resting far from the danger.

There was screaming of anger when their pray was taken and they found three men standing bravely on their path. It was forty surprised Death Eater but soon they laughing and jeering when they found out it was muggle since they didn't see a wand.

"How to fall the noble line has fallen." Said Sebastian biting his glove and carefully place it in his pocket.

"Prejudice can make people do stupid thing." Naruto placing a metal headband on his forehead and cutting his finger to activate the rune on his weapon.

"It's magic that muddled their mind." Emiya was rolling his sleeve and preparing his baton.

"My Master had an excellent sleeping cycle and because all of you had ruined it, he will have a nightmare again."

"All of you had committed a crime, it's time to pay for your sin."

"I'm just itched to fight."

Slowly the three people aura becoming more sharper it and visible until it wasn't recognized as human anymore, The Black Butler become more ominous as a dark mist that creeps in their midst, spreading paranoia and sucking every heart desire, especially their delicious pride. A phantom of a living Mist that slowly sucks their life force.

The teen mercenary becomes immense presence as big as the moon, its shadow gains a humongous proportion, it was a beast that the hold the power of nature, rampaging and destroying the mountain with a flick of its muscle.

The Ex-Cop was more notable, it wasn't a living anymore, it was a thing, a steel cold sword that towering on the ground, old as the earth itself, tempered by tear and death, the sword was bathed in the blood of innocent and sinned never discriminate what it kills because it is a sword, made to be kill.

The fire was roaring, the three-figure was standing then disappeared moving too fast by the human eye, except the brilliance Flame; harsh as the Sun, The elusive Flame; choking as the Mist and the chilling Flame; light as the Cloud.

The battle was done before it starts forty people lie motionless like the corpse of the fly. Their body was shut down but their mind aware of every pain in their body, greater then Criciatus itself, yet nobody has died, all Guardian know how corrupt government of English ministry, if they kill one of their high-standing citizens it would trace back to their Master/Boss/Harry-chan and it would bring trouble, they also know their Sky was a soft fragile thing. Taking four stranger was far too nice but every Death Eater here, would in the tender car of Healer for many months and would traumatize every time they heard Ramen, saw a silver knife and the ominous red sweater.


	5. Notice

Well first off Sorry, I think I would be abandoned this story. I have a flaw in the premise that actually made Harry way too powerful and which is his Guardian, there A ex Hokage with shinobi knowledge that slowly seeped into his brain, a demon butler that can do anything except eating his master soul, an ex-counter Guardian, the most famous Detective and adding his Guardian Storm and Lightning which is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and Loki from MCU.

It lacks conflict and I could always make it into crack fix since it already full of overpowered character except it would be hard for me since I always got to emphatic with the character and crackfic would be hard when I kept thinking everyone emotion and thought. of course, I can include more enemies but that too bothersome in Hp setting so I abandoned this until I (Miraculously) think a solution or picking it apart it wouldn't be similar.

Hope you guys disappointed since this my most successful Fic and many who favorite and waiting for it. If you guys want to know how the story end I can send a PM or Publish it.

Ciao.


	6. END

**A/N: Here what happen and I add the Epilogue. Once again sorry for not finishing but I already had an idea how but it probably a year so don't wait.**

Well after the assassination attack Harry go to the amusement park trying to mostly for his own and there he meets a girl (Erza Scarlett) and where he was roped toaccompany her and paid for all the thing she keeps and disappears before Harry knows her name. He then told two his guardian two investigate and found she was step-daughter some rich guy name Isaac Dager who the owner of Dream Reaper Co (The same company who demolishes Emiya apartment)

They found Isaac Dager was not a normal company guy. He actually the new but established Mafia family (KHR version) and found he keeps sort of underground crime especially human trafficking and he uses Erza to bait many people to be kidnapped.

Harry charge to their mansion. Like no plan and just feeding Naruto sugar and release him to their front gate. There a battle royale, like there are every Guardian on every floor because Dager thinks its a good idea. Until Harry meets with Dager and offering to a battle tournament like all their guardian then shot him in the back.

Harry save Erza and Loki who is locked in a cage as a hostage for Erza not that Loki appreciated it. Erza and Loki is an elf, the high forest elf (Because there was little of that in Hp and Loki still can call everyone mortal and human.)

Time skip to Harry fourth year.

Harry come back to Hogwarts with two additional people name Erza and Loki Potter. Harry handle fatherhood very well especially after Loki third attempt to kill his whole new family and finally sorting ceremony where a girl scream 'Harry Potter had a children' with the clue in Erza red hair like Lily Potter and Loki black hair and green eyes.

Harry didn't have a peaceful year – again.

The year went like the book well with Harry completed set of Guardian even if people would mistake Harry had two Mist like some who didn't have seven conventional guardians but it actually Loki who hate and scared using his Lighting flame (That why I choose him, I found it ironic and hilarious Loki got something close as Thor power.)

The first task. Hedwig Vs Dragon. Both mother hen and when Hedwig use Sky Flame people start whispering Harry Potter had a phoenix that hides as an owl. At least he wasn't called a cheater anymore even if Hedwig still a snowy owl who can use flame, not a phoenix.

The second task. You guys choose your own scene because there are so many ways wrong when people start kidnapping this Harry family.

Sebastian won the lottery to date Harry as his dance partner because they didn't want their Sky bewitched by some witch who only wants Potter name. It was awkward for Harry but at least nobody is cross-dressing even if it was very close.

Third task. Harry mostly burn thing with his newly awakened fire (He awaken it when The Goblet of Fire chooses him). Including the Sphinx and that said how tired he was with the Triwizard tournament. When they are in the center with Cedric ready to be eaten by an Acromanantula, Harry uses banishing charm on the cup and surprised instead distraction the Acromantula disappeared with pop and Pettigrew surprised too instead of the scrawny fourteen-year-old boy he got angry and disoriented Acromantula.

The Horcrux hunt was way earlier because Sebastian somehow eat soul in his scary scar and Voldemort death was faulted not on the noble Gryffindor or the feared killing curse, not the fiery Fiendfyre, or Goblin secret ritual but his failsafe destroyed because of Harry crazy butler hungry for a snack.

Time skip five years after Voldemort death. There wasn't really much battle since they feed Naruto sugar again and release him to Death Eater Hq they bully from Snape.

 **Epilogue**

The office was the size of a classroom with the most defining was an open wide window with a balcony that tells the owner to love bright Sky and a soft breeze could get inside the office. There are Lightflash the newest model of broom right beside the window.

In the ceiling was a skeleton of a giant snake. It was hanging and filling the ceiling with its body where it's head staring straight to the door, drawing its dozen of fang to every visitor that came.

A door knocked on and a blonde youth, wearing a formal black suit and stumble a bit and scream when he saw the snake opening it jaw at him.

"What is that." He shakily walks to the walk while still staring at the giant snake.

"Oh that the Salazar Basilisk that went crazy, kill him with that sword when I was twelve." Said Harry who sits at his desk, there were steaming cup of tea in front of him with one hand preening Hedwig while other pointing the Gryffindor sword.

Dino walk stuck in the wall and fix his stare between the man then the snake, the man then the snake then the man again. Twelve! No wonder Nono want the alliance. He fixes his tie and walk when he heard a rattle and with dawning horror seeing the snake move.

"It moves." He shrieks and put the file above his head while trying to hide from the giant snake.

"Ah, yeah it does that when the wind strong." Said Harry trying to find the blonde who crouch under the table. "Do you want me to close the window."

"Oh yes yes." Dino nod and get out under the table. "Ah, I drop a penny, I am so clumsy, hahaha." Said Dino holding a five dollar bill and trying to act casually while Mr. Potter closes the window.

"Wow, this one must be-" Said Dino trying to pet the tame bird but stop his hand when the Owl turn it's head like it just reading his mind. He was frozen in place while the owl wide eye locking into his own then burst into a very clear Sky flame. He pulls his hand and put three step back from the bird.

Since when Animal uses Flame, what is this man, a giant snake, an animal who use a Flame and he still yet talk about his Guardian.

"You said something about Hedwig."

"It's very beautiful. Very, very beautiful bird, Mr. Potter." Said Dino being cheery as usual and stay away from the bird.

"Don't call me Mr. Potter, call me Harry and Hedwig was the beautiful owl, aren't you, darling." Said Mr. Potter preening the beast. Ah! It turns and probably It read his mind again. He clears his throat and sat on the chair.

"My name Dino Cavallone, Ally of Vongola family and representing the 9th head of Vongola Family."

"You want to make an alliance." Asked Harry drinking his tea, an alliance was normal not really often but normal yet he can't help to feel this was a different kind Alliance.

"Yes with The Head of Potter Famiglia even if it was new mafia family but it already had a powerful reputation." Said Dino with a bit of awe and lot of fear when the owl glance at him, criticizing his lack of respect. "Very feared, very very feared. Many cold-blooded mafias would cry his mama when they heard Potter family." Said Dino nodding his head until the owl finally nod and he sighed in relief, it was kind of truth, they were creative in dealing problem.

"There is no mafia in here." Said Harry putting the cup and glare at Dino.

"Eh." He said loosing his collar, did he just break Omerta to a civilian, oh no, this is supposed to be a test, he should able to do this kind of thing without his full Guardian and Reborn look at his back.

"But- but you are Harry James Potter right. Conquerer of Dark Lord since 1989." He said flipping the file and staring at Head of Potter Famiglia.

"That what I got for choosing Erza to made card name. I'm not a-"

"You also had Sky flame and seven Guardian, well you lack Lightning but they say you had a secondary Lightning Flame."

"You mean my Phoenix Flame but-" Harry said trying to stop the man who frantically reading the file.

"You also defeated Dager family when you still fourteen and using their resource to build a homeless house and orphanage but actually use that building as your spy network and filed to recruit."

"They need work, I have a lot of space but I don't have- Wait, what network - it Sherlock wasn't it." Harry palm his face.

"You also defeated Voldemort and dry many Death Eater gold through a loophole in the law they vote, most popular was they declared insane or infertile so it can be pass to the most suitable family which ironically received by Muggleborn who actually family member through squib they throw away."

"Well, it looks like a good idea to bond with Loki in law house."

"You also control the government through the most blatant method of pointing Naruto Uzumaki/Malfoy, your sun Guardian as the first minister who is also a squib."

"He wants to be a Hokage or something, it didn't even look like ministry building anymore."

"You also cut all criminal and Mafia who want to fill England especially London with the vigilante Archer and Caster but actually they are Emiya Yuki your Cloud Guardian and her fiances Hermione Granger. They maybe wear mask and hood but there was a very little known couple who like to throw sword and jewel at people."

"They save people." He grumble when his suggestion hood and mask was moot. "Listen okay. I'm just a father and a friend in this family but I told you this is not a Mafia."

"Either you want to make a joke or you actually the first person who accidentally become a mafia boss." Said Dino closing the file and stare at Mr. Potter who calmly seeps his tea.

...

...

...

"I have told to Nono not even crazy Reborn cover what to do with a person who accidentally becomes Mafia boss." He takes the file and walks dignified as possible but he was regretting it, he should run because he feels the beast was nesting on his shoulder then he feels another hand and he saw Mr. Potter crazy butler or his Mist Guardian who said like to use his Flame to eat people soul.

Why he was here, since when he was here. He's gonna died, eaten by the crazy butler and his corpse would be shot by Reborn.

"Now don't be hasty, isn't your name Dino. You must be tired traveling from Italy. Why don't you sit down and we talk about mafia business."


End file.
